


Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime

by stupidsadisticandsuicidal



Series: Nightswimming [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsadisticandsuicidal/pseuds/stupidsadisticandsuicidal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летнее время, жизнь проста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/gifts).
  * A translation of [Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54299) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



Полтретьего. Муха летает вокруг стола, яростно жужжа, и это, вероятно, единственное существо, которое начало апатично чахнуть в разгар жары. Еще только июнь, но лето уже готово убивать, и, кажется, от воды даже начинает пахнуть кровью. Кондиционер не работает целую неделю.

Майки поправляет очки и пытается вытереть пот с глаз и с носа. Когда очки снова соскальзывают вниз, он все еще потный, но теперь стекла полностью заляпаны грязью. Он наклоняется ближе к маленькому вентилятору на столе, но тот лишь перемещает горячий воздух, и прохладнее не становится. Что-то привлекает внимание Майки, и он пытается разглядеть это сквозь пот и отпечатки пальцев. Прошлая неделя на календаре странно пуста.

— Э-э, — говорит Майки. Его голос хриплый, словно он не говорил месяцами. Он сглатывает. — Джи? Ты звонил чуваку по поводу кондиционера?

— Что? — Голос Дэйва Мастейна приглушают во время очередного вопля.

— Чувак. Кондиционер?

— Что?

— Блять.

Он слышит позвякивание занавески из пивных крышек, а потом Джерард оказывается рядом с ним. Майки толкает его локтем в бок.

— Я забыл, — говорит Джерард, улыбаясь ему своей «ой?» улыбкой так, что Майки забывает, почему он злился. — Прости. Ну, я даже не… Я думаю, тут довольно жарко, ага.

— Ты такой говнюк, чувак.

— Я знаю, — спокойно отвечает Джерард. Он не выглядит раздраженным, но перестает улыбаться. Его глаза покрасневшие.

— Хватит слушать ебаных Megadeth, серьезно, — говорит Майки. — По крайней мере, «Youthanasia». Я ведь просил тебя включить «So Far So Good»? — Джи слушал «À Tout Le Monde» раз пять подряд, и Майки искренне надеется, что это не превратится в одержимость перестрелками в школе[1].

— Я не нашел ее, — произносит Джерард и наклоняется над Майки к вентилятору. Мокрые пряди его волос падают на лицо Майки, немного шевелясь от вялого ветерка.

— Боже. Блять, Джи.

Джерард целует его в макушку и быстро отодвигается, прежде чем Майки может снова пихнуть его в бок.

— Я позвоню чуваку, ладно? — Он делает голос тонким и пищит:

— Не расплавься, Майки. Не расплавься!

— Я буду в порядке, если ты принесешь мне диетическую колу, — говорит Майки. Он хочет пиво, но кое-кому лучше оставаться трезвым хотя бы до пяти.

*

 

Майки продает эскимо, колу и чипсы детям, а их родителям бензин. Самообслуживающиеся бензоколонки — это лучшее изобретение человечество, но если он успевает заметить женщин за пятьдесят, то старается им помочь, потому что они оставляют хорошие чаевые в благодарность. Иногда они говорят ему, что он милый.

Заправка расположена слишком далеко от магистрали, так что тут не бывает больших потоков путешественников. Чаще всего сюда приезжают горожане и летние завсегдатаи, отдыхающие у озера. Очень редко приходят небольшие группы детей из подготовительной школы Хилла, чтобы купить сладости в этой части города. Еще реже они приходят сюда летом, разумеется. Майки предполагает, что дети, застрявшие в той школе летом, наверное, слишком стесняются показываться рядом со счастливыми и свободными людьми.

Он немного абстрагировался от внешнего мира, читая старый выпуск Q[2] (№127, с Blur на обложке) из коллекции, которую он нашел на eBay, когда Джи крикнул прямо в его ухо «У нас посетитель!», заставляя Майки вздрогнуть и опрокинуть банку колы.

Лицо Деймона Албарна остается нетронутым, но со всего кассового аппарата теперь капает кола. Майки бросает короткий взгляд в окно. Кола на кассовом аппарате — это пиздец. Она засохнет на клавишах, и ее придется оттирать целую вечность.

— Это Фрэнк, чувак, — говорит он, а затем берет упаковку салфеток из ящика и протирает ими клавиатуру.

— Все будет чертовски липким, — комментирует Джерард, а на его губах снова эта «ой?» улыбка. — Прости. Тебе нужны новые очки, или что? Это не Фрэнк, чувак. Он даже не похож на него, а еще у него красная челка. Ну, если только Фрэнк не покрасился с четверга, не вырос на десяток сантиметров и не похудел на пять килограмм, но ты бы рассказал бы мне об этом. Э-э, рассказал бы?

— Ага, — соглашается Майки. Мальчик идет по дороге, лавируя между дерьмового цвета мерседесом мистера Дирборна и бензоколонкой. Он низкий, на нем надета темная форма Хилла, которая похожа на военную, а еще у него стрижка как у Фрэнка: волосы по бокам короткие, а сверху широкий, неровный ирокез, закачивающийся длинной челкой. Этого было достаточно, чтобы смутить кого-нибудь. Наверное, этим летом модно делать необычные стрижки. Фрэнку это сходит с рук лишь потому, что он укладывает волосы во что-то похожее на то, что делали ресторанные певцы в пятидесятых. Майки не знает этого парня, так что он, скорее всего, учится в Хилле.

Джерард снова исчезает в подсобке. Он обычно никогда не общается с клиентами, так как у него возникают проблемы с ними.

Колокольчик над дверью звенит. Майки быстро запихивает мокрую салфетку под прилавок и склоняется над своим журналом. Он поднимает взгляд только тогда, когда юноша оказывается прямо перед ним.

— Чем могу помочь? — спрашивает он.

Вблизи он ни капли не похож на Фрэнка. У Фрэнка немного угловатое кошачье лицо. У этого парня же слишком много зубов, и его брови довольно густые. Он улыбается Майки, и вау. Его зубы еще и белые.

— Я видел тебя, — объявляет он. Майки моргает. — На пляже? Костры? Дерьмовое пиво, отвратительная музыка, пьяные драки, куча девушек в бикини и пьяные в отключке?

— Э-э, ага, — говорит Майки. Если смотреть с такой стороны, пляжные вечеринки звучат скучно, но, вообще-то, это единственное развлечение в этом городе.

— На мне тогда, конечно, не было этой гитлерюгендской[3] формы, — замечает парень, а затем он взмахивает рукой в воздухе. — Megadeth!

Майки рефлекторно оборачивается назад, будто Дэйв Мастейн может прятаться за холодильником с мороженым.

Пусто. Он вздыхает и подавляет в себе желание поправить очки. Рядом с учениками Хилла Майки кажется себе еще более бедным и грязным, чем он есть на самом деле, и вообще он ощущает себя каким-то щербатым деревенщиной, одним из тех, что постоянно жуют табак. А иногда рядом с учениками Хилла Майки просто хочется напинать им под зад.

Когда он разворачивается обратно, мальчик уже не смеется, а просто добродушно улыбается. Его глаза огромные и темные, и вокруг них появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается. Майки не уверен, но ему кажется, что у парня подведены глаза. Прическу еще могли допустить, если папочка юноши был достаточно богат, но макияж? Рискованно. «Вау», — думает Майки, но говорит:

— Э-э, ага.

— Я думал, я единственный, кому нравится «Youthanasia». Боже, я слушал «À Tout Le Monde» на повторе сутками.

— Это слушает мой брат, — говорит Майки. — Но, э-э, мы типа делимся… Я имею в виду, мы оба живем тут, так что…

— Да? Вам обоим нравится трэш восьмидесятых? Он старший или младший? — юноша облокачивается на прилавок, будто устраиваясь для разговора.

— Ага… Чего?

— Твой брат. Вы живете здесь? Мне казалось, ты учишься в предпоследнем классе. Тебя ведь зовут Майк, так?

— Майки, — поправляет он.

— Пит, — говорит мальчик и протягивает ему руку. Майки глядит на нее несколько секунд, а затем пожимает ее. Рука Пита влажная от пота, как и рука Майки.

— Кондиционер не работает, — сообщает ему Майки. К нему приходит осознание того, что это, возможно, какая-нибудь шутка или очередное издевательство. Может быть, Пит здесь, чтобы познакомиться… Нет, стойте, они же все богаты. Может быть, это как «Отсчёт убийств», а он случайная жертва.

Его мысли идут в таком направлении потому, что он уже четыре дня не говорил ни с кем, кроме Джерарда. Майки считает, что Джерард — великолепная компания, самая лучшая, но он уверен, что, общаясь только с ним, он превратится в полнейшего параноика.

— Ага, здесь просто пекло. Даже снаружи прохладней, знаешь? — у Пита проскальзывает среднезападный акцент, такой же, как у друга Майки, Боба, который переехал из Чикаго несколько лет назад. Боб хороший парень. Было бы здорово, если бы он был здесь сейчас, потому что он выглядит действительно пугающе, когда хмурится, в отличие от Майки, которого пожилые леди часто угощают печеньем, «чтобы он перестал быть тощим как скелет».

— Ты должен быть здесь весь день? Это отстой.

— Мне тут нравится, — упрямо говорит Майки. Он слышит приглушенный удар из подсобки. Джерард подслушивает. От этого факта Майки чувствует себя одновременно и лучше, и хуже. Если что-то пойдет не так, Джерард поможет ему. Два паршивых бойца — это же лучше, чем один, верно? С другой стороны, Джерард потом будет спрашивать его что-то вроде «Почему ты вообще говорил с этим мудаком?», а Майки не будет знать, что ему ответить. Джерард бывает нормальным с людьми, только если они достаточно долго пытаются вывести его на разговор. Исключение — мальчики из Хилла. Даже когда Фрэнк приходит к ним в форме, Джерард смеривает его уничижительным взглядом, а ведь Фрэнк его единственный лучший друг, конечно, помимо Майки. Хотя, скорее всего, Джерард делает это потому, что Фрэнк настолько прилипчивый, что даже Джерарду не удается от него отделаться.

— Бьюсь об заклад, — Пит оглядывает прилавок и замечает журнал. — Ого, вау. Он же действительно старый. Ты купил его из-за Blur?

— Ага! — взволнованно отвечает Майки. Он почти слышит, как Джерард закатывает глаза. — Ну, я купил половину коллекции какого-то чувака из-за Blur и еще Radiohead, и… гм.

Пит охотно кивает. — Мне невероятно бесит, что я слишком молодой. На десять лет слишком молод. Я был ебаным младенцем, когда происходило все самое интересное. И что сейчас? Мы пропустили гранж…

— Бритпоп…

— Но спасибо, блять, что мы пропустили Vanilla Ice…

Они оба начинают одновременно хохотать. Смех Пита громкий и раскатистый. Майки просто фыркает, и оставшаяся часть его смеха похожа на то, словно он сейчас задохнется. Обычно только хихиканья Майки достаточно, чтобы довести Фрэнка до припадка веселья, но сейчас его заглушает громоподобный хохот Пита, так что все в порядке.

— Боже, боже, — выдыхает Пит, — увлекаться старыми вещами так хлопотно, зато у нас есть, ну, знаешь, выбор. Можно выбрать самое лучшее и отбросить второсортное дерьмо. Тогда гением был не один Курт Кобейн, знаете ли.

— Но ты больше похож на панка, — говорит Майки, удивляя себя самого.

Пит сразу же прикасается к своим волосам и поправляет челку.

— Ага. Да. Мне нравится это. Уже не настолько увлекаюсь хардкором. Это слишком узкое направление, понимаешь? Я собираюсь расширяться.

— Ага, — отвечает Майки. Это то, что Фрэнк постоянно повторяет. Майки всегда слушал разнообразную музыку, так что у него не было с этим проблем. Фрэнки не возражал, когда Майки дразнил его по этому поводу.

— Итак, я пришел, чтобы поговорить с тобой, — говорит Пит. — Я вроде как вынудил вашего друга, Фрэнка, сказать, где я могу тебя найти, — он снова улыбается, показывая зубы. Майки думает, что Пит не самый привлекательный, но наверняка благодаря его улыбке и безумным волосам девушки думают, что он милый. Женщины, которые обычно предлагают печенье Майки, наверное, захотели бы показать Питу свои гравюры или еще что-нибудь.

В его мозгу сразу возникла соответствующая картина, и он знал, что он покраснел даже прежде, чем почувствовал, как горят его щеки.

Улыбка Пита расширилась, больше походя на волчий оскал.

— Фрэнк сказал, что вы тут, внизу ненавидите нас. Валлей против Хилла навсегда или что-то такое. Я рад, что все мои зубы до сих пор на месте.

— Неважно, это просто старая… вещь, — произносит Майки, внутренне содрогаясь. Джерард будет злиться. Эта вещь, конечно, старая, но еще не мертвая. Дерьмо. — Но, да, я думаю. Это не Калеки и Кровь[4] или что-то такое, но все равно.

— Никто не приставал ко мне на пляже.

— Ну, в Хилле не так много детей с необычными волосами.

— Только я и Фрэнк Айеро, — говорит Пит, и Майки удивляется, как Фрэнк вообще выживает в толпе школьников. Его родители, должно быть, самые дезинформированные люди в мире. Летняя учеба в Хилле может действительно расцениваться как жестокое обращение с детьми. Майки, Рэй и Боб даже работали над планом спасения Фрэнка, если что-то пойдет не так. Просто на всякий случай.

— Знаешь, — продолжает Пит, наклоняясь над прилавком и расширяя глаза. У него хорошая кожа, гладкая, загорелая, золотисто-коричневого цвета. И он действительно подвел глаза. Майки застыл, не отодвигаясь назад даже тогда, когда лицо Пита с его большими глазами и широким ртом было прямо перед ним. — Я уверен, Фрэнки считает, что я испорчу тебя или что-то подобное. Он наверняка сходит с ума прямо сейчас. У него уроки до четырех, и он не может сбежать, в отличие от меня, потому что он заботится о том, что скажут его родителя.

— Э-э, — выдавливает Майки. Улыбка Пита становится лукавой. — Я…

— Ты должен позвонить ему и сказать, что ты все так же невинен, — говорит Пит и отклоняется назад, постукивая по прилавку, словно вводя Майки в транс. Ну, было похоже на то. — Ты мне нравишься. Ты классный. Серьезно, чувак. Я будто тянусь к тебе через пропасть классности.

Он и правда тянется вперед и кладет свою руку на руку Майки, прямо под локтем. Майки вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Это как у Шекспира, — замечает Пит. — «Любил ли я когда-нибудь?..»

— О, отъебись, — Майки стряхивает его руку. Он осознает, как легко он это сказал, будто это Джерард дразнил его, а не Пит.

— Ладно, — Пит пятится назад, поднимая руки вверх с усмешкой на лице. — Не натравливай на меня своих приятелей из рода Монтекки. Увидимся у костра, Майки Уэй.

Он разворачивается и уходит, помахав рукой через плечо, даже не оглянувшись. Колокольчик над дверью звякает.

Майки просто стоит какое-то мгновение. Затем он слышит бряцание занавески из пивных крышек.

— Что. За. Хуйня, — говорит Джерард. Майки пожимает плечами.

***

 

У них проходит импровизированный марафон Твин Пикс, когда звонит Фрэнк. Джерард уже плачет, потому что сейчас момент похорон Лоры Палмер, и Джерард всегда плачет над ним, и будучи пьяным, и будучи трезвым.

Майки берет трубку:

— Резиденция рыдающих Уэев.

Джерард даже не пытается кинуть в него чем-то, он просто вытирает слезы и останавливает фильм. На экране застывает Лиланд Палмер, распростершийся на гробе дочери.

Фрэнк говорит:

— Блять, Майки, сегодня приходил Пит Вентц и приставал к тебе?

— Ну да, — отвечает Майки. — Не особо-то и приставал, я думаю. Он просто, не знаю. Даже если он и приставал ко мне, то немного.

— Вентц не будет знать, что такое немного, даже если вырезать это на его лице и скормить ему, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ему нравится Megadeth. Мы просто с ним немного поговорили.

— Серьезно, Майкс, он часто попадает в неприятности. И не «немного» попадает в неприятности, его родители отправили его в летнюю школу, чтобы с ним все было в порядке, — Фрэнк жует что-то хрустящее в паузах между предложениями. Майки пытается вспомнить, ел ли он сам сегодня. Вроде нет. Хотя он все равно не голоден. Сейчас слишком жарко, даже в подвале, чтобы есть. — Но он веселый. И вегетарианец.

— Да, я тоже так думаю, — произносит Майки. — Я имею в виду, он веселый. Он не ел ничего… здесь.

— Потому что у вас есть только чипсы. Это странно, он знал твое имя и описывал тебя как «худой, в очках, милый», и я такой: «Это, наверное, какой-то другой Майкиуэй, чувак, мой Майки пиздец какой уродливый».

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — отвечает Майки.

— Вентц правда следил за тобой! Внимательно гляди по сторонам, — хихикание Фрэнка пронзительное, им, наверное, можно было бы разрезать бетон. Джерард однажды нарисовал героя комикса, чья суперспособность была такой. Он грабил ради справедливости. У Джерарда был миллион разных странных супергеройских идей.

Видеомагнитофон внезапно снимается с паузы, и Майки чуть не роняет телефон. Джерард ищет под диваном пульт, который Майки до сих пор держит в своей руке.

— Э-э, спасибо за предостережение, — говорит он быстро, пытаясь использовать пульт, отражая луч от стеклянной рамки, за которой над кроватью висит постер Dawn of the Dead. — Хочешь поговорить с Джи?

— Неа, я приду позже, ладно? Он же сейчас плачет как ребенок над Твин Пикс, да? У вас марафон, или вы просто смотрите самые грустные моменты?

— Марафон.

— Не смотрите тот момент, где он, ну, ты знаешь…

— Ага, — говорит Майки. Любимые части Фрэнка становятся изношенными на кассетных лентах. — Где он ездит с…

— С телом Мэдди в багажнике, да? — перебивает Джерард, прервав свои розыски. — Фрэнк придет?

Майки кивает ему и протягивает пульт.

— Мы не будем его смотреть, — заверяет он Фрэнка. — И не беспокойся о, ну, ты понял. Я думаю, я смогу защитить свое целомудрие. Он довольно маленький.

— Да ладно, он ебаный маньяк, а ты киска. Он сделает из тебя гамбургер.

— Фрэнк только что назвал тебя киской? — спросил Джерард. Он склонился над плечом Майки и прокричал:

— Фрэнк, мой брат тебе не киска!

— Джерард, я говорил это о ТЕБЕ! — кричит Фрэнк в ответ.

— Я вешаю трубку, — объявляет Майки. — Увидимся, Фрэнк.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1] Марки пива.
> 
> [2] Главный герой фильма «Грязные танцы».

Майки просыпается от звуков рвотных позывов Джерарда в ванной.

Он просто лежит в течение минуты, пытаясь прогнать сонливость и выкинуть из головы свой ебанутый сон о Томе Йорке с красной челкой и подведенными глазами, который бил его по лицу. В комнату льется свет из открытой двери в ванную, и знакомые очертания столов, стульев, груды грязной одежды, стопок комиксов и дисков колеблются в тени. Майки ненавидит просыпаться посреди ночи. Он бы предпочел поспать днем, чтобы вокруг было светло, когда он проснулся. Он не боялся темноты, он боялся пробуждаться в темноте и осознавать, что он понятия не имел, что происходило вокруг в то время, когда он спал. И, возможно, происходит и сейчас.

В ванной включают воду, и Майки хочет встать и пойти узнать, нужна ли Джерарду помощь, когда слышит голос Фрэнка. — Блять, Джи.

Голова Майки раскалывается, его мучает жажда, а в комнате удушающе жарко. Звук бегущей воды заставляет его только еще сильнее хотеть попить и посетить туалет по крайней нужде. В комнате наверху есть еще одна ванная, но чтобы добраться до нее, ему придется блуждать в потемках по подвалу, а потом подниматься по лестнице, и сейчас это не кажется ему выполнимым.

На нем все еще его джинсы и очки, но он натягивает одеяло до шеи. Его рубашка вся мокрая от пота. В комнате пахнет старым пивом, сигаретным дымом и пылью. Их мать никогда сюда не спускается и называет их комнату темницей. Майки на самом деле никогда не замечает, как тут грязно, пока не приходит Фрэнк. Фрэнк удивительно чистоплотен для своих пятнадцати лет и всегда жалуется на такие вещи, как старые куски пиццы под кроватью, покрывшиеся пушистой плесенью. Хотя это не мешает ему стряхивать на пол сигаретный пепел, крошки от кукурузных чипсов и пенку от пива и класть ноги в кроссовках на подушку Майки. По-видимому, это так же не мешало ему держать волосы Джерарда, пока того тошнит.

Джерард издает такой звук, словно его сейчас вывернет наизнанку со всеми внутренностями. Они, должно быть, перешли на что-то покрепче пива, когда Майки заснул. У него было лишь небольшое похмелье, пара таблеток аспирина и много воды все исправят. К восьми часам он будет готов к работе рядом с легковоспламеняющимися жидкостями.

Он слез с кровати и, конечно же, сразу наступил на что-то мокрое. Он почувствовал сильнейшее головокружение, когда принял вертикальное положение, так что ему пришлось схватиться за спинку кровати и стоять, оперевшись на нее, какое-то мгновение, а затем он осторожно пошлепал в направлении ванной комнаты.

Фрэнк действительно буквально держит волосы Джерарда. Они стали довольно длинными с прошлого года, после того как Джерард перестал так часто выходить на улицу и слушать мнение их матери.  
Джерард склонился над унитазом в уже привычной для него позе, его щека упиралась в холодный фарфор. Фрэнк держит его за волосы одной рукой, а другой поглаживает по плечу, и он наклонился к Джерарду, так что, вероятно, может унюхать больше, чем Майки.

Майки стоит на пороге, щурясь от света, и смотрит на их коленки, стоящие на плитке, на круглые колени Джерарда, обтянутые черными джинсами, и на худые колени Фрэнка, торчащие из его рваных джинсов.

— Чувак, — говорит Майки, и Фрэнк подпрыгивает, дергая рукой так сильно, что в ней остается клок волос Джерарда. Он опрокидывает кружку с водой, стоящую позади него.

— Ай, — бормочет Джерард, но не двигается.

Фрэнк сидит в луже воды на полу и проводит рукой по своим собственным волосам. — Иисусе, блять, Майки, — выдыхает он.

— Прости, — произносит Майки. — Джерард, ты в порядке?

— Вс хоршо, — бубнит Джерард. — Не хочу двигаться.

— Я говорил ему не пробовать этот кофейный ликер, — говорит Фрэнк, — но разве он послушал?

— Не хочу двигаться, — повторяет Джерард, но он двигается, откидываясь на стену. Фрэнк быстро и не слишком изящно поднимается, хватая Джерарда за руки и пытаясь не дать тому размозжить себе череп о железную мусорку в углу. Майки встрепенулся и бросился ему на помощь, но ударился пальцем о дверной порог, и все происходящее превращается в типичную комедийную ситуацию. Майки прыгает на одной ноге и ойкает, Фрэнк падает на Джерарда, на его заднице мокрое пятно, он пытается удерживать Джерарда навесу, а глаза Джерарда закатываются, словно он собирается упасть в обморок.

— Чувак, — стонет Майки снова, когда боль немного отступает. Он соскальзывает по стене на пол, стараясь не задеть мокрую лужу. — Я думаю, вам нужно запретить приближаться к алкоголю навсегда.

— Никто и не разрешал нам, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он садится рядом с Джерардом, и Майки кажется, что он похож на заботливую медсестру, когда осматривает Джерарда.

— Ага, — отзывается Джерард, поднимая голову. Его глаза медленно фокусируются на Фрэнке. — Мы ебаные… ебаные капитаны нашей ебаной судьбы.

— Мы капитаны банановой лодки, блять, — Фрэнк хрипло и прерывисто смеется.

— Бананы, — говорит Джерард. — Майки, мне стоит надрать тому парню зад?

— А?

— Тот парень, тот парень, — Джерард слабо машет Майки рукой. — Твой парень. Как его там, как его там… Э-э, как там его зовут, Фрэнки?

— Пит, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Джерард предлагает побить того парня для тебя. Если ты заставишь его сделать это, я принесу камеру. Увеличение ебаных 0.45х. Ты должен прекратить пить, Джерард, я думаю, сейчас умирают последние клетки твоего мозга.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джерард. — Я все равно сделаю это, Майки. Я тебя защищу. И тебя тоже, Фрэнки. Кого мне убить? Я сделаю это для тебя, — Джерард наклоняется к Фрэнку, и Майки задумывается, делает ли он это под действием гравитации или нарочно.

— Я в порядке, Джи, — заверяет Фрэнк. Он смотрит вниз, вытягивая торчащие нитки из дырок на джинсах.

— Ага, спасибо, Джи, но не стоит, — Майки поднимается с пола, берет стакан, наполняет его водой снова и подает Джерарду. — Ты можешь двигаться, или мне писать прямо рядом с вами? Я не думаю, что у меня сейчас будет стопроцентное попадание в цель, если ты меня понимаешь.

— Я могу подняться, — говорит Джи и остается на месте. Он пьет воду и корчит гримасу. — Серьезно, Майки, — он хватается рукой за ногу Майки. Его глаза широко распахнуты, под ними огромные синяки. Майки думает, что так он выглядит пьяным, драматичным, истощенным и немного романтичным. Джерарду бы понравилось услышать это. Джерард любит драматичность.

— Серьезно, — повторяет Джерард. — Ничего не случится.

Фрэнк забирает у него стакан и возвращает его Майки. Он отцепляет другую руку Джерарда от джинсов Майки. — Пошли, дай ребенку сходить в туалет, чувак.

Фрэнк моложе их обоих, он на год младше Майки, но иногда бывает трудно об этом помнить. А потом у него появляется что-то похожее на СДВГ, и все снова вспоминают о его возрасте.

Джерард отрывается от пола после небольших уговоров, и Фрэнк следует за ним в спальню. В дверях он оборачивается на Майки и глядит на него умоляющим взглядом. — Не застревай тут надолго, ладно? Я выпил остатки той кофейной штуки. Прости, чувак, — он внезапно издает лающий смешок, который заставляет Майки вздрогнуть, и закрывает дверь.

*

 

Когда Майки возвращается из ванной, Джерард спит в кровати Майки, а Фрэнк открывает окно. Он так часто входит и выходит через окно, что уже протоптал дорожку на газоне. Один раз, когда он был пьян, он признался Майки, что его пугает спускаться по лестнице в подвал.

Единственной причиной, почему Майки это больше не пугало, было то, что он жил здесь всю жизнь, и однажды Джерард обошел с ним весь подвал и придумал истории про каждую маску, голую расчлененную фарфоровую куклу и голову от чучела гризли, которую они нашли.

Он осознал, что его бабушка, единственный человек, который знал, откуда взялись эти вещи, умерла. Когда их мать предложила им с Джерардом «прибраться» в подвале и в комнате Хелены, Джерард не разговаривал с ней неделю. И он почти не говорил с Майки. Больше никто не выдвигал никаких предложений о комнате наверху.

— Майкиуэй, Майкиуэй, заходи, — произносит Фрэнк прямо ему в лицо. — Ты совсем как Джерард.

— Что? — спрашивает Майки. Просыпаться среди ночи — полный отстой. Мозги совсем не работают.

— Это, чувак, — отвечает Фрэнк, хлопнув руками перед лицом Майки. — Вы оба постоянно витаете в облаках. Это даже мило.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Фрэнк, забирается на комод и вылезает в окно. Он действительно наловчился делать это. Сдвинься он немного в сторону, он бы подскользнулся и приземлился на комод вместе с листвой, грязью и каким-нибудь бедным дождевым червем. Когда-нибудь он забудет проверить сначала, открыто ли окно.

Теперь, когда стало тихо, Майки слышит все шорохи старого дома. Джерард свернулся калачиком на одеяле, его коленки почти касаются его груди. Джинсы Джерарда валяются в грязной куче на полу вместе с его ботинками. Майки скидывает свою обувь в ту же кучу. Он залезает на верхнюю койку, которая принадлежала Джерарду с шести лет, когда Майки было три. Майки пытается вспомнить, сколько раз он спал наверху. Не так уж и много. Он решил спать сверху, когда Джерард уехал в колледж, но ему было очень неудобно сверху, так что на следующую же ночь он вернулся вниз. Когда Джерард приехал обратно после смерти Елены, все вернулось на свои места, словно прошедшего года никогда и не было.

У Джерарда есть привычка хранить всякое дерьмо в своей постели, поэтому Майки приходится сдвинуть к краю кровати груду комиксов о людях Икс, перевернувшуюся пепельницу, две пустых и одну полную упаковки сигарет, зажигалку, плеер, где вставлен диск с песнями, которые Майки записал для Джерарда несколько месяцев назад, и скетчбук, а затем он наконец-то ложится, но натыкается локтем на острый карандаш, незамеченный ранее.

— Майки, — внезапно зовет его Джерард, и сердце Майки чуть не останавливается. — Майки. Ты в моей кровати?

— Ага, — отзывается Майки, пытаясь привести дыхание в норму.

— Прости.

— Все в порядке.

— Нет, это не так, — глухо говорит Джерард, словно он произносит слова сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. — Это действительно, блять, не так.

***

 

Гейб Сапорта толкает Майки на песок через семь минут после того, как приходит, и это уже становится привычным.

— Позднее, — заявляет он, — я собираюсь найти сопляков из подготовительной школы и объяснить им, что мы делаем с ними в Валлей. Это практика. Ты мой манекен для краш-теста.

— Твое колено на моей промежности, — отвечает ему Майки. А еще у него песок в трусах.

— Я знаю, я сделал это нарочно, — Гейб довольно долговязый, и он на целых тридцать сантиметров выше Майки, а еще он никогда не стесняется совать свои руки в неловкие места. Толпа вокруг них свистит, и кто-то кричит: — Покажи нам свои сиськи, Майкиуэй!

Майки пытается высвободить свою руку, чтобы ткнуть ею в глаза Гейбу или что-нибудь подобное. — Дерьмо, можно мне уже нормально дышать?

Гейб улыбается и проводит языком слюнявую линию по щеке Майки до его носа, а затем отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. Майки шипит и вытирает лицо рукавом.

Затем Гейб достает из кармана платок и подает его Майки. Тот вытирает свои очки.

— А где Торо и Замечательный Боб сегодня?

— Работают.

— Грустно. У нас есть нечто особенное для всех сегодня, — Гейб многозначительно подвигал бровями.

— Особенное, такое как вампиры-стриптизеры, или Miller вместо Bud[1]? — спрашивает Майки. Гейб воображает себя великим планировщиком вечеринок. Но некоторые его идеи менее чем удивительные.

— Вампиры-стриптизеры? Хорошая идея. Нет, чувак, танцевальный конкурс.

Уже около двенадцати, и толпа становится шумной, слышны хлопки и свист. Майки выпил только три бутылки пива, и этого не достаточно для того, чтобы наблюдать за танцами этих людей.

Два года назад, летом после первого курса, Джерард часто приходил сюда с Майки, по большей части потому, что не хотел, чтобы Майки забрел в море и утонул, или его сбила машина, или изнасиловали бандиты, предварительно накачав наркотиками, или его украли пираты, инопланетяне или ниндзя. Джерард просто стоял рядом с ним, наблюдал за толпой, отпускал едкие и смешные комментарии и напивался так, что отключался прямо посреди разговора.

*

 

Позже, когда Майки пьян настолько, чтобы готов танцевать, но он все еще не чувствует особого вечериночного настроения, к нему привальсовывает Гейб, кружит его в танце и спрашивает: — Ты же дружил с тем мальчиком, Айеро? — он знает ответ на этот вопрос, конечно. Гейб был тем, кто изобрел игру Заприте Фрэнки В Его Собственном Шкафчике, когда Фрэнки был новичком.

— Я все еще дружу с ним, — Майки угрюмо посмотрел на Гейба. Фрэнк лежал дома с очередным безумным приступом простуды, и это происходило уже ебаный четвертый раз за год. Когда у кого-нибудь в такой же ситуации появлялся просто кашель, у Фрэнка начиналась пневмония. У кого-то насморк — Фрэнк проводит три дня в больнице, подключенный к капельнице, так как не может даже держать в руке стакан с водой.

— Ага, — говорит Гейб. — Я просто спрашиваю, потому сейчас я собираюсь подраться с парой его дружков из школы, — объясняет он, и Майки видит Пита Вентца и еще более короткого парня с рыжеватыми длинными волосами, они стоят по ту сторону костра, разговаривая с группой девушек, которых Майки не знает.

— Ты разве не слишком взрослый, чтобы бить детей, которые в два раза ниже тебя? — спрашивает Майки.

— Ты все еще злишься из-за этого? Я никогда не бью до крови.

— И я никогда не перестану злиться, — отвечает Майки. Гейб наполовину задница, наполовину чудесный человек, и Майки до сих пор не может решить, стоит ли ему избегать Гейба или с развлечением наблюдать за ним. Джерард уже давным-давно высказал ему свою точку зрения по этому поводу, но Майки действительно не будет слушать советы Джерарда по выживанию в человеческом обществе.

Он понятия не имел, почему он нравится Гейбу, но Майки был ему благодарен, потому что иначе он бы проводил довольно много времени, будучи скрюченным в своем шкафчике, а он ведь был гораздо выше Фрэнка.

— Прошу прощения за то, что был груб с твоим маленьким бойфрендом сто лет назад, Майки. А теперь смотри на это. Я дам им сделать первый удар, ладно?

И он сдерживает свое обещание, что неудивительно. Гейб не собирается действительно причинять кому-нибудь вред. Он не делает это с тех пор, как имеет диапазон досягаемости как у гигантского кальмара.

Майки не слышит, что он говорит Питу Вентцу, но реакция того впечатляющая. Пит поворачивается на пятках к своему другу и что-то произносит, а затем разворачивается обратно так быстро, что Майки думает, что он сейчас почувствует звуковой удар, и бьет Гейба прямо в рот. Удивительно, что он вообще смог достать до лица Гейба, не то что ударить его, и Гейб правда падает вниз.

— Боже! — кричит кто-то. Вокруг раздаются восхищенные выдохи.

Пит не дает Гейбу времени, чтобы подняться, и прыгает на него, рыча, словно он питбулль, жаждущий кровной мести.

— Блять, Пит, — кричит его длинноволосый друг и подается вперед, пытаясь оттащить Пита за ноги. Майки проталкивается сквозь толпу ближе к ним. Он водит, как Пит ударяет Гейба по голове, прежде чем отпустить того. Гейб сворачивается в клубок, охая и чертыхаясь, и трогает руками свое лицо.

Пит вскакивает на ноги. У него красное пятно на лбу, но в остальном он выглядит готовым к еще одной схватке с куда большим парнем. Он смотрит на Гейба, оскалив зубы и сжав руки в кулаки.

Кровь течет сквозь пальцы Гейба, и она кажется почти черной в свете костра.

— Уф, — выдыхает он, отстраняет руки от лица и смотрит на кровь. — Блять, это больно.

— Я могу помочь тебе с этим, — рычит Пит.

— Нет, я в порядке. Пиздец, — Гейб осторожно поворачивает свою голову. Он выглядит ужасно впечатляюще, когда кровь капает с его лица на белую футболку. — Меня еще никогда не били по голове.

Руки Пита все еще сжаты в кулаки, но он больше не выглядит таким рассерженным.

Гейб поднимает взгляд. — Эй, Майки, думаешь, я заслужил это, или что?

Пит поворачивает голову и замечает Майки. Он выглядит озадаченным.

Все происходящее кажется нереально абсурдным, словно это школьная постановка Вестсайдской истории. Майки уверен, что он чувствовал себя таким пьяным пять минут назад.

Пит просто глядит на него, все еще тяжело дыша. Его друг дергает Пита за руку, пытаюсь заставить того двигаться.

Толпа все еще… толпится. Сзади слышны угрожающие шепотки. Тут множество пьяных людей, и множество тех, чье чувство юмора не распространяется на избиение незнакомцев.

— Ага, — голос Майки звучит немного отдаленно, словно он научился чревовещанию. — Возможно, Гейб, — он думает, что сейчас начнет хихикать, потому что люди вокруг испуганно смотрят на него.

Ему удается идти по песку, не падая на задницу, так что, возможно, он не так уж и пьян. Он хватает Пита за плечо чуть сильнее, чем хотел. — Ты должен уходить, — говорит он. — Давай, пошли.

Низкий друг Пита — Майки уверен, что тот не намного выше, чем Фрэнк, а Фрэнк просто чертов карлик — говорит: — Не трогай его.

— Все хорошо, Энди, — заверяет его Пит. Он не пытается скинуть руку Майки с плеча. — Это он, — он разворачивает и начинает идти по пляжу к воде. Майки отпускает его плечо и следует за ним. Он не уверен, куда Пит собрался идти. Хотя он даже не уверен в том, что собирается делать сам.

Энди смотрит на него, прищурив глаза, а затем пожимает плечами и отступает от Пита.

Никто больше не обращает на них внимания. Через какое-то время кто-то открывает пиво и обливает им всех, а кто-то другой наконец-то меняет песню The Calling, которые стояли на повторе практически неделями.

Гейб снова стоит на ногах. — Ну, это было довольно особенным, — говорит он, толкая Майки плечом.

— Сломанный нос? — спрашивает Майки.

— Пиздец, нет. Это был детский удар. У меня просто челюсть из стекла, что еще сказать.

— Вообще-то, твой нос кровоточит.

— Ага, нос, челюсть, это все из стекла. Мой отец был известным стекольщиком.

— Я думал, он был электриком.

— Ты должен мне подыгрывать, Майки Уэй.

Слышно шипение открывающихся бутылок с пивом, и Майки смотрит на детей с загаром и в мешковатых джинсах, на детей с татуировками в узких джинсах, на детей в гавайских рубашках, и это было забавно на прошлой неделе или даже в прошлом году, но сегодня Джи в одиночку напивается в подвале. Это было бы трагикомично, будь это чужой брат, но это Джерард, так что это просто, блять, трагично.

— Развлекайся с кем-нибудь другим, я иду домой, — объявляет он Гейбу.

— Ты странный в последнее время, Майкс, — говорит ему Гейб.

— С каких пор?

Гейб морщит лицо в глубокой задумчивости. — Не помню. Я бы спросил тебя, все ли у тебя хорошо, но мне без разницы. А знаешь, почему мне без разницы?

Майки вопросительно выгибает бровь. Он переживал быстрый спад интоксикации. Теперь он хотел просто сидеть дома на диване и смотреть телевизор. Или просто принять кокаин. Наверное, так себя постоянно чувствовал Джерард. Майки удивляется, куда ушли Пит и Энди, вернулись ли они в школу или пошли пьянствовать в другое место.

— Потому что это гребаная вечеринка, — медленно объясняет Гейб. — Если ты чувствуешь себя плохо, то ты делаешь что-то неправильно.

Майки хлопает Гейба по плечу с такой силой, что его голова болтнулась. Гейб морщится. — Иду. Домой.

*

 

Пит стоит рядом с бензоколонками, когда Майки возвращается на заправку. Он просто стоит, будто не ждет кого-то. Это пугающе. Он стоит спиной к дороге, и Майки наблюдает за ним какое-то время. Он освещается фонарями. Его джинсы и футболка все еще немного мокрые и испачканы в песке с пляжа. Его волосы взъерошены. И это не художественный беспорядок на голове, они просто взъерошены.

— Ты следишь за мной? — спрашивает Майки. Пит даже не вздрагивает, просто медленно оборачивается. Он не улыбается.

— Нет. Возможно. Да?

— Зачем?

— Мне скучно, — отвечает Пит и выходит из круга света, созданного фонарем, его лицо погружается в тень и выглядит неестественным и призрачным. — У меня был дерьмовый день.

— Поэтому ты избил Гейба?

Пит издал смешок. — Блять, нет, я надрал этому парню зад, потому что он вел себя как мудак. Я думаю, все было по-честному. Может, мне просто надо было выпустить пар. А потом появился ты. Он твой друг?

Майки пожимает плечами.

— Ты веришь в судьбу? — спрашивает Пит. Он звучит серьезно, но Майки не знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы утверждать это.

— Не знаю, — он знает, что Джерард верит, но сейчас это не очень помогает Джерарду, так как тот верит, что его судьба — быть одиноким, несчастным и пьяным, и он делает все возможное, чтобы это так и было.

— А я не уверен. Мне нравится твоя футболка.

На Майки очень старая футболка, которая была у Джи еще из средней школы, на ней изображен Оптимус Прайм. Она на несколько размеров меньше и заношена чуть ли не до дыр. Она действительно классная.

Пит приближается к нему на несколько шагов, и Майки видит, что на его футболке написано «Джонни Кастл[2] научил меня всем движениям». Эта футболка кукольно-розового цвета, а его джинсы низко сидят на талии. Между ними видно пять сантиметров кожи, покрытой загаром и татуировкой.

— Тебе нравится моя? — спрашивает Пит.

— Э-э, ага, — Майки не может разглядеть татуировку. Он видит только черные линии, которые выглядывают из-под ткани. Это может быть все что угодно.

Пит замечает его взгляд и приподнимает край футболки. Это татуировка летучей мыши. Его живот плоский и мускулистый.

— Круто, — говорит Майки. Дует небольшой ветер с озера, и становится прохладно. По его рукам бегут мурашки, и он скрещивает их на груди. — Итак, эм. Твой друг, Энди, он ходит в Хилл с тобой?

Пит моргает. — Ага. Энди очень спокойный чувак. И умный. Слишком умный, чтобы зависать с такими, как я, можешь подумать ты, но у каждого супергероя есть слабость, так?

— Я думаю, я кто-то вроде напарника супергероя, — произносит Майки.

— И кто тогда твой герой?

Майки уже открывает рот, чтобы дать тому очевидный ответ. И закрывает его. Он не очень-то хочет говорить о Джерарде с Питом, который выглядит мило, носит дорогие джинсы и вовсе не кажется пьяным.

— Скрываешь его личность, — Пит кивает, поджав губы. — Умный мальчик.

Майки смотрит на свои ботинки. Его пальцы выглядывают из них. Он передвигает их, как он делает всегда, когда замечает такое.

Он снова поднимает голову, когда чувствует руку Пита на своей руке.

Пит говорит: — Послушай, Майки…

Майки ждет. Он осознает, что он задержал дыхание, только тогда, когда в его груди начинает жечь.  
Пит закатывает глаза и продолжает: — Черт, ты знаешь, что я могу побить парня, который больше меня в два раза, так что не пытайся ударить меня, ладно? Я хочу поцеловать тебя.

Майки выдыхает и нервно хихикает.

Хватка Пита на его руке усиливается, а потом он чувствует теплое и влажное дыхание на своем лице, Пит вытягивает шею, чтобы быть дотянуться до него, и целует в губы.

Это просто легкое прикосновение, и Пит немного отстраняется назад, смотря прямо в глаза Майки. — Вау, — говорит он. — Ты такой чертовски… Я понятия не имею, что ты теперь думаешь.

— Э-э, — Майки тоже не имеет ни малейшего представления об этом. Кажется, словно его напрягшиеся внутренности скрутили, а его руки все еще скрещены на груди.

— Ладно, ладно. Я просто… — Пит снова придвигается вперед, но задерживает дольше. Тепло его рта посылает вниз волны жара. Создается такое чувство, словно горячая змея обвивается вокруг позвоночника Майки от шеи до ягодиц. Волосы на его затылке встают дыбом. Он автоматически открывает свой рот, даже не зная, для чего он это делает: пытается ли он говорить, или дышать, или еще что-то. Пит явно понимает это как «да, пожалуйста». Он кладет руку на затылок Майки и приближается к нему, тоже открывая рот.

Майки не девственник, но этот поцелуй такой же чертовски возбуждающий, странный и удивительный, как его первый поцелуй с девушкой, а может даже больше (в его мозгу сразу начинает играть гребаная Like A Virgin, и он ничего не может поделать). Они не очень отличаются с технической точки зрения. Пит низкий и стройный, а его рот большой и очень мягкий.

Майки приходит в себя и обвивает руками талию Пита, чуть вздрагивая, когда чувствует голую кожу вместо ткани. Но оставляет свои пальцы на этом промежутке между джинсами и футболкой, и Пит издает тихий стон, прижимается к телу Майки и толкает свой язык в его рот.

Майки чувствует головокружение то ли от того, что он заведен, то ли от того, что он забывает, как дышать, или же по обеим причинам. Он внезапно осознает, что он стоит возле дороги рядом с домом, освещаемый уличным фонарем, и целует мальчика.

Он напрягается и отстраняется от Пита.

— Что? — немного отчаянно спрашивает Пит. Его глаза прикрыты, а его рот влажный. Всем своим видом он заставляет Майки хотеть схватить его и прижаться к нему.

Но Майки говорит: — Нет, нет.

— Да ладно, — произносит Пит, он сжимает губы и прищуривает глаза.

— Не сейчас, — отвечает ему Майки. — Мне надо идти.

Пит отпускает его, делая разочарованное движение руками. — Майки, не играй со мной.

— Я и не играю, — Майки чувствует себя глупо. Что он вообще сейчас пытается сказать? — Просто... не здесь.

— Где? — настаивает Пит, и Майки вспоминает, как он встречался с Трейси Шумэйкер в прошлом году. Где, когда, почему? Она боялась, что ее приоритет будет понижен. И нервничала. Пит звучал довольно нервно.

Это заставляет Майки снова начать разглядывать свои ботинки. Он даже не знает, почему. — Просто приходи завтра после пяти или около того, если захочешь. Хорошо? Я собираюсь идти спать.  
Пит покачивается с пятки на носок несколько раз. — Ага, конечно. Ладно, я приду.

— Хорошо, — говорит Майки. — Ладно.

Он снова поднимает взгляд и делает это вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Пит приближается к нему, и Майки сразу отвечает на поцелуй в этот раз, немедленно открывая свой рот и кладя руку на талию Пита, чувствуя, как двигаются мышцы под его кожей.

Пит отстраняется через какое-то мгновение и произносит: — Ладно. Увидимся завтра.

Майки отвечает: — Ага.

— Ты действительно красивый, — говорит ему Пит. — Действительно. Итак, э-э. Пока.

Он быстро разворачивается, перебегает через дорогу, спускается вниз по тропинке через небольшой кусочек леса, расположенный между дорогой и пастбищами, которые отделяли Валлей от Хилла.  
Майки потирает свои холодные руки и наблюдает, как Пит исчезает за деревьями.

*

 

Джерард сидит, скрестив ноги, на полу их комнаты в наушниках, между его указательным и средним пальцем зажата сигарета. Он склонился над своим скетчбуком, его волосы черной завесой спадают на лицо. Рядом с ним стоит наполовину полная бутылка пива, о которой он, вероятно, забыл. Комната затуманена сигаретным дымом. Он не замечает Майки.

Майки все еще чувствует себя странно и незащищенно, словно его кожа стала тонкой и хрупкой, пропуская все через себя. Джерард бы понял его, если бы он попытался ему объяснить. Он наверняка хотел бы наверняка нарисовать это: каждая вена и каждый орган Майки видны сквозь прозрачную кожу, словно разноцветные рыбки.

Мысль об этом заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше. Он приседает рядом с Джерардом и кладет голову на его плечо, приобнимая его. Джерард немного пахнет пивом и сигаретным дымом, и он не вздрагивает от прикосновения, просто прислоняется лбом к Майки и бормочет что-то похожее на «привет».

— Что рисуешь? — спрашивает Майки и смотрит вниз. На рисунке много черного и красного, он нарисован небрежными, почти злыми линиями, но это явно Фрэнк и Майки, загнанные к стене сгорбленным монстром, похожим на оборотня в середине своего превращения. Его слипшиеся волосы достают до узловатых плеч, слишком длинные руки заканчиваются скрученными когтями. Очки Майки отражают свет, скрывая лицо. Глаза Фрэнка расширенные и испуганные, но он стоит в дерзкой позе. Майки держит в руках разбитую бутылку, а Фрэнк размахивает куском трубы. — Ого. Баффи уже выехала?

— Нет, — мягко отвечает Джерард. — Я думаю, вам пиздец.

— Ну, это отстой, — говорит Майки. — Ты можешь спасти нас?

— Не-а, — он показывает на монстра рукой, в которой держит сигарету. Дым вьется над рисунком. — Я тот, кто выпотрошит вам желудок.

— Может, ты просто укусишь нас, и мы будем охотиться вместе.

Джерард оборачивается к Майки и взлохмачивает ему волосы, задевая очки. Он не кажется пьяным, только усталым и грустным. Это даже хуже, чем запой Джерарда. — Нет, я просто голоден. Мне снилось это прошлой ночью. Я даже чувствовал вкус крови. Похоже на металл и сырое мясо. А потом я порвал вам глотки.

— Черт. — Кошмары Майки чаще всего довольно обычные и земные — он оказывается голым в школе, иногда он летает, а затем падает, бывает и что-то, напоминающее стандартный сюжет фильма ужасов: выпадение зубов, преследование монстрами. Его сны не такие яркие, как у Джерарда.

Джерард глубоко затягивается, а потом тушит сигарету прямо об пол, рядом с кучкой ее падших братьев. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь приятное, — произносит он, выдыхая и наблюдая за тем, как рассеивается облако дыма.

— На самом деле ты не превратишься в оборотня и не съешь меня. Это довольно приятно, — Майки прижимается лицом к шее Джерарда, и слова сами вылетают из его рта. — Я целовался с Питом.

Джерард опускает взгляд, берет свою кисть и рисует больше кровавых пятен на изображении ужасной сцены.

Он звучит чуть-чуть раздраженно, когда задает вопрос. — И это было приятно?

Майки встает и начинает ходить по комнате, пытаясь решить, попадают ли поцелую с Питом в колонку «приятное», «неприятное» или же «другое». «Другое» значит действительно много в этом случае.

— Я не знаю, — говорит он, пихая ногой стопку вырезок из «Звездных войн». — Возможно. Я еще не определился.

— Здорово слышать, что ты держишь всю ситуацию под контролем, — Джерард звучит немного резко.

— Мне нужно время, Джи.

— Я знаю, я знаю. Прости, Майки, — он с извинением смотрит на Майки. Глаза Джерарда опухшие и блестящие. Может быть, он плакал. Джерард довольно сентиментальный, и он не особо этого стыдится. Если Майки спросит его об этом, он скажет правду, в отличие от большинства парней. Джерард бы без смущения рассказал об этом и Фрэнку, и Бобу, и Рэю. Майки считают это одной из лучших черт Джерарда.

— Это правда классный рисунок, — говорит он, потому что чувствует себя так, словно и сам собирается заплакать, а он не хочет, чтобы вечер закончился пьяными откровениями. — Фрэнки бы понравилось.

— Ага, — хмуро отвечает Джерарда и снова начинает рисовать разнообразные кляксы и потеки.


	3. Chapter 3

Так как это воскресное утро, мама будит их еще до десяти утра. Она никогда не заходит в их комнату, обычно она стоит за дверью и неустанно стучится в нее до тех пор, пока они не встанут. Она делает оладьи, и не проснуться ради них было бы просто грехом, но, в любом случае, и Майки, и Джерард не особо любят ранние пробуждения. Тем более, с похмелья.

— Наконец-то ты выглядишь дерьмовее, чем я, — говорит Джерард, закуривая уже третью сигарету за последние двадцать минут. Майки кажется, что его голова весит тонну, и он так склонился над своей кружкой с кофе, словно пытается впитать ароматный пар, поднимающийся от напитка, своей кожей, потому что кофе слишком горячий, чтобы пить его нормально.

— Я уже рассказывала вам про моего дядю Джерарда? — спрашивает мама. Она стоит у плиты с бигудями в волосах, печет оладьи и курит. — Он старший брат Попа.

— Который напился до смерти, — хором подхватывают Майки и Джерард. — Да, мам.

—Наверное, не стоило давать тебе имя в честь него. Как лодку назовешь, так она и поплывет.

— Ты только что стряхнула пепел на оладью, мам, — сообщает ей Майки.

Она заглядывает в сковородку. — Ой, блять. Ладно, я сама ее съем, — она бросает сигарету в раковину и включает воду. Джерард хихикает, спрятавшись за своей кружкой.

— Почему тебе смешно? — спрашивает Майки. — Пепел с твоей сигареты однажды попал в твое пиво, ты выпил его и даже ничего не заметил.

— Знаете, мальчики, — говорит их мать, махнув лопаточкой в их сторону. — Когда-нибудь вы удивите меня и придете на завтрак не с похмелья. Я надеюсь на тебя, Майки.

— Я не с похмелья, — заявляет Джерард.

— О, чудесно, милый, — она звучит ни капли в этом не убежденной и наклоняется к Джерарду, целуя его в щеку. Затем она тщательно стирает след от ее помады с его лица. — Скажите этому маленькому Айеро, чтобы он зашел хоть раз через гребаную входную дверь. А то я почти никогда не вижу его, и он наносит ущерб моей клумбе.

Майки наливает себе еще кофе. После трех кружек он будет физически и морально готов для оладий. — Ему не нравится подвал, мам, — объясняет он.

— Какой странный мальчик, — произносит она. — Будем надеяться, что он хоть немного подрастет в скором времени.

Джерард кривит лицо, словно ему только что нанесли личную обиду. — Что? — спрашивает Майки. — Она права.

— Он уже достаточно наслушался всякого про свой рост в школе, — бубнит Джерард. Иногда он ведет себя странно, когда разговор заходит о Фрэнке.

— А ты знаешь, что Гейбу Сапорта побили вчера? — говорит Майки. — Ему пару раз дали в нос.

— Кто, блять, высок настолько, чтобы дотянуться до его головы? — Джерард заметно оживляется.

— Э-э. Пит Вентц.

Джерард глядит на него. Три-два-один: щеки Майки меняют цвет на ярко-красный.

— Кто такой Пит Вентц? — интересуется мама. — Оладьи не съедят себя сами, мальчики. Налетайте, или я позову Чака Уоррена к нам на завтрак.

— Я ем! — говорит Майки.

— Пит — новый друг Майки, и он из Хилла. Ты серьезно, Майки? Почему он подрался с Гейбом?

— Гейб захотел подраться с ним. Ну, ты же знаешь Гейба, ему нравится доставать учеников летней школы, — Майки насаживает оладью на вилку, противно скрипнув металлом по тарелке. Меньше всего сейчас он хочет говорить о Пите, потому что их мама все еще здесь, а его головная боль все усиляется.

— Эй, Майки, — Джерард тыкает его в плечо, оставляя на нем след от кленового сиропа. — Я не пытаюсь раздражать тебя или еще что-нибудь. Просто расскажи мне о Гейбе и его сломанном носе, ладно?

Джерард улыбается ему. Губы Майки расплываются в ответной улыбке. — Тебе надо было видеть это. Это точно была ебаная карма Гейба.

***

 

Около полпятого приходят Рэй Торо и Боб Брайар, чтобы посплетничать о том, как побили Гейба, и это выводит Майки из себя. Боб знает каждого, кто когда-либо покупал диски или пластинки в Валлее, так что он всегда в курсе всего происходящего. Он уже слышал истории трех или четырех очевидцев драки.

— Хотя они все были довольно пьяны прошлым вечером, — произносит он, опираясь на прилавок. Боб постоянно стоит неподвижно пока говорит, словно он пытается замаскировать себя с помощью силы своей мысли. Майки думает, что он довольно близок к успеху. — Я пытался собрать правду по кусочкам. Это было словно журналистское расследование и прочая чепуха.

— Да, да, он говорит, они рассказывали, что тот парень занимается кунг-фу, — добавляет Торо. Когда он кивает, его кудрявые волосы нетерпеливо подпрыгивают. — Кто сказал это, чувак? Это звучит невероятно глупо.

— Вроде та девушка, которая приходила на прошлой неделе с Джеффом, — отвечает Боб. — Она платила наличкой, так что я не знаю ее имени. Но она была милой. Я видел ее на пробежке сегодня утром, и она поздоровалась со мной. Майки, пожалуйста, скажи, что кунг-фу им просто привиделся по пьяни.

— Не было никакого кунг-фу, — говорит Майки. Он передвигает сейф с лотерейными билетами уже двадцать минут, так что это начинает казаться неестественным. — Он просто ударил его, не знаю.

Боб кивает и смотрит на Майки изучающим взглядом: — Джефф сказал, что ты его знаешь.

— Что я знаю Джеффа? Конечно, я знаю Джеффа.

— Нет, нет, что ты знаешь того мальчика из Хилла.

Майки нарочно роняет несколько квитанций за прилавок и опускается на корточки, медленно собирая их. — Э-э, ну, вроде да. Он приходил сюда, чтобы купить что-то. Фрэнки знает его.

Боб склоняется над прилавком, чтобы взглянуть на него. — Насколько пьян ты был прошлым вечером?

— По шкале от одного до белой горячки? — вставляет Торо.

— Достаточно пьян, чтобы сейчас у меня было ебаное похмелье, — уверенно заявляет Майки. Он поднимается на ноги как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как миссис Адамовски подъезжает на своей старой Джетте[1]. — Погодите, — произносит он парням и сбегает от их допросов, выходя на улицу, где было относительно прохладно.

— Ты выглядишь болезненно, Майки Уэй, — говорит ему миссис Адамовски, следуя за ним на заправку, чтобы расплатиться за бензин. — Ты достаточно спал сегодня ночью, милый?

*

 

Боб и Рэй все еще торчат рядом с ним, когда мама спускается вниз, чтобы заступить на свою ночную смену. Майки выходит наружу и обнаруживает там Пита, прислонившегося к бензоколонке. На нем вчерашние джинсы, но его футболка менее розовая и менее кукольная. Она серая, и на ней изображен логотип десептиконов, и Майки приходится закусить губу, чтобы не начать улыбаться как дурак.

— Эй, этот парень осаждает твой магазин, — говорит Торо и взмахивает кудрями в направлении Пита.

Пит приветственно машет рукой так манерно, словно он английская королева.

— Это разве не тот самый борец кунг-фу с пляжа? — интересуется Боб. — Это он, Майки. Я слышал, что он похож на азиата и что у него странные волосы.

— Да ладно, это далеко не странные волосы, — фыркает Торо и указывает на свою голову. — Вот это странные волосы. А у него они обычные.

— Он похож на азиата? — спрашивает Майки. Он мотает головой в сторону Пита.

— Ну, он больше похож на азиата, чем я, — отвечает Боб.

— Даже я больше похож на азиата, чем ты, Боб, — говорит Майки. Боб самый светловолосый парень в городе, у которого не шведское имя.

Боб криво усмехается. — Ты точно знаешь этого чувака. Даже не пытайся это отрицать.

— Чего? — произносит Торо.

— Ага, — отвечает Майки. Он пожимает плечами. Он чувствует себя гитарной струной, слишком сильно натянутой, и сейчас кто-то словно провел по ней и поражен громкостью произведенного звука.

— Чего? — повторяет Торо. — Это тот чувак? Серьезно? Он просто… Он же крошечный. О боже. Он побил Гейба Сапорта? Слава ему. Сла-ва.

— Майки, — зовет его Боб. — Эй.

Майки в это время пытается передать «подожди минутку» Питу при помощи одних только бровей. Брови Пита отвечают ему «какого хрена?». — Что, Боб?

— Мы пойдем, пожалуй.

— Да? Ну ладно, — отвечает Майки. Боб глядит на него. Его голубые глаза словно прожигают Майки насквозь. Майки отводит взгляд и издает нервный смешок. — Что?

Боб хлопает его по плечу и улыбается. — Ничего. Держи подбородок выше, Майки Уэй.

*

 

— По поводу чего вы устроили там небольшую конференцию? — спрашивает Пит после того, как они обменялись приветствиями.

— Ну, знаешь, просто так.

Пит хищно улыбается. — Не хотел устраивать двойное свидание, да?

Майки наблюдает за тем, как грязный белый фургон Боба исчезает за поворотом. — Не на нашем первом свидании, — торопливо говорит он. Он совершенно не умеет шутить или рассказывать шутки, потому что самый смешной момент он обычно произносит слишком быстро или слишком тихо, и никто даже не понимает, что это было шутка. У Джерарда это получается лучше, хотя он даже не знает никаких шуток. Зато Джерард не теряет мысль посреди фразы. Он всегда выражается яснее, чем Майки, даже когда пьян.

Но Пит громко и смеется и говорит: — Ты прав! Боже, я так хочу поцеловать тебя. У тебя есть машина?

— Нет, — отвечает Майки. Его лицо краснеет, и он начинает немного нервничать. — Ну, то есть, конечно, у нас есть автомобиль, но у меня нет прав.

Пит удивленно округляет глаза. — Серьезно?

Майки кивает.

— Завалил тест? Письменную часть или вождение?

— Вождение. Я просто отвратительно координируюсь в пространстве. Я пересдавал его три раза, так что теперь смогу попробовать снова только в следующем году.

— У Харли тоже нет прав, потому что он пытается идти против системы, ездя на общественном транспорте, — говорит Пит. — Или его подвозят его друзья.

— Меня иногда подвозит мой брат, — произносит Майки.

— Точно, у тебя же есть брат! — Пит выглядит заинтересованным, он кивает и чуть наклоняется вперед. — У меня есть брат и сестра. Не знаю, мне почему-то казалось, что ты единственный ребенок в семье.

— Ну, это не так, — Майки произносит это так горячо и ревностно и думает, что он словно пытается убедить Пита в этом, будто, если Пит не поверит ему, этот факт перестанет быть правдой. Это было довольно странной мыслью. Обычно подобное приходит в голову только Джерарду. Потому что Джерард весь состоит из загадок и странных мыслей.

— Он классный?

— Он замечательный, — отвечает Майки, и Пит склоняет голову набок. — Ну, он странный, но классный. Он знает много всяких вещей, и он чертовски умный.

— Он же старше тебя, так? Это очевидно, — говорит Пит. Он выглядит задумчиво и немного самодовольно. — Ты так восхищаешься им, он определенно старший брат. Я тоже старший, так что мне некому подражать или поклоняться, но это здорово, наверное.

— Наверное, — повторяет Майки.

Пит ухмыляется и говорит: — Знаешь, я же старше тебя. Можешь поклоняться мне. Если мы найдем какую-нибудь церковь или храм… любого вероисповедания.

Внезапно кто-то кричит: — Привет, Майки! — Майки поворачивается на голос и видит Чака Уоррена, вылезающего из своей машины, остановившейся рядом с заправкой. Он машет Майки рукой и улыбается. Майки машет ему в ответ. Чак Уоррен пытается затащить их мать в постель уже много лет, и Майки уверен, что ее сопротивление все ослабевает, хотя Чак всего лишь мудак-республиканец, вечно жующий табак.

Пит поднимает голову и тоже замечает Чака. Затем он смотрит на Майки, выгнув одну бровь. — Ого. Нам стоит уйти отсюда. Серьезно. Что насчет твоей комнаты?

— Нет, — качает головой Майки. — Я не… Это плохой вариант. Дерьмо.

— Ага. У тебя есть балкон? Я могу залезть наверх по трубе, это будет романтично.

— Нет, просто… — у него появилась идея. Джерард убьет его, если узнает. Или Джерард будет презрительно смотреть на него, или что-нибудь еще похуже. Но сейчас Пит выжидающе глядит на него и покусывает свою нижнюю губу, и Майки вспоминает то головокружительное чувство, которое он испытывал, целуя Пита вчера под фонарем. — Я знаю одно место, — говорит он.

*

 

Елена жила на втором этаже. Она умерла девять месяцев и три недели назад, но отсюда только убрали холодильник, и больше никто ни к чему здесь не прикасался. Майки любил ее и скучал по ней каждый чертов день, но было просто безумием оставлять половину дома вот так пустовать. Она не вернется. Она бы смеялась до хрипоты, если бы узнала об этом, и сказала бы им смириться и отпустить ее.

Майки так считает и ждет, когда Джерард тоже это поймет. Но прошло девять месяцев, и ничего не изменилось, кроме того, что Джерард стал больше пить и меньше плакать, и мама не может заставить его сделать хоть что-нибудь. Майки не нужно, чтобы Джерард делал что-нибудь, ему нужно, чтобы Джерард наконец-то понял.

Он все еще чувствует себя полнейшим дерьмом, когда дверь со знакомым скрипом открывается, и он пропускает Пита вперед. Но он также чувствует возбуждение.

— Вы не живете здесь? — спрашивает Пит, оглядываясь.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — бормочет Майки. — Просто разувайся. Давай.

В ответ он получает усмешку и приподнятую бровь. — Слушаюсь, сэр!

Воздух здесь старый и застоявшийся, но Майки может почувствовать запах бабушкиных цветочных духов, скипидара[2] и древесных стружек. Последний раз он был здесь спустя несколько недель после похорон Елены. Джерард притащил его сюда, они сидели на кровати, и Джерард попытался рассказать ему историю о том, как Елена однажды разрешила ему смешивать для нее краски, но после нескольких предложений он начал плакать так сильно, что не мог сказать и слова. Они остались тут на ночь, неудобно свернувшись на узкой кровати, и проснулись перед рассветом с болью в спинах. На футболке Майки было огромное мокрое пятно от слез Джерарда.

Он поправляет очки на носу и потирает глаза. В его груди что-то сжимается, и он не уверен, происходит ли это из-за мыслей о Елене или из-за Пита.

— Кто жил здесь? — тихо спрашивает Пит. Он выглядит невероятно серьезно, и это выражение действительно необычно видеть на его лице. Он неподвижно стоит и глядит на Майки, и теперь, когда он без обуви, то кажется еще меньше.

— Моя бабушка, — отвечает Майки. — Она умерла в августе.

— Блять, прости, — говорит Пит.

— Все в порядке, — произносит Майки так, словно это пустяки. На самом деле, все не в порядке.

Пит внимательно смотрит на него. — Это же не так?

— Разве это важно?

— Вообще-то, да, — говорит Пит, почесывая бровь. — Я очень хочу заняться с тобой не совсем приличными вещами, и… ну, не то чтобы я не могу грустить и говорить об ужасных вещах, когда-то произошедших с нами, я просто не хочу смешивать это с сексом. Итак, ты в порядке? Я приму любой ответ.

— Нет, — произносит Майки, не раздумывая. — Но я, э-э, я тоже хочу заниматься не совсем приличными вещами.

Пит смеется. — Ты такой чертовски милый, чувак, — он так легко прикасается к щеке Майки подушечками пальцев, что это больше похоже на щекотание, чем на ласку. Майки издает удивленный смешок, звучащий как писк, и перехватывает ладонь Пита своей.

— Ага, — Пит переворачивает руку так, чтобы переплести их пальцы. — В какую комнату?

Майки ведет его за собой в спальню для гостей, балансируя на грани между испугом и возбуждением.

Пит сжимает его руку и говорит: — У твоей бабушки был неплохой вкус в искусстве, серьезно.

Над кроватью висела одна из таких картин, которых Джерард называл «абстрактная обнаженная натура», а Майки называл это «испорченные голые женщины». — Она нарисовала их, — объясняет он. — Она была художницей.

— Это чертовски потрясающе. Правда, потрясающе. Господи Иисусе, иди сюда… — он тянет Майки за руку, тот делает два шага вперед и врезается в Пита.

— Ладно, — говорит Майки, хотя это уже не нужно.

Вблизи Пит низкий, но не такой уж и маленький. Он крепкий и теплый. Он уверенно кладет руки на плечи Майки, скользя одной дальше по его шее. — Давай, — выдыхает он, и эти слова так же бесполезны. Они одновременно сокращают расстояние между ними и немного сталкиваются так, что лоб Пита стукается об очки Майки. Они оба смеются, притягивают друг друга еще ближе, находя удобное положение, и целуются.

— Нет, стой, — произносит Пит и отстраняется. Майки пытается приблизиться к нему, но Пит приподнимает руку. — Погоди…

Майки открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Пит говорит: — Нет, нет, их надо убрать, — и снимает с Майки очки, осторожно складывая их и кладя на комод. Все вокруг Майки выглядит расплывчатым и туманным. Очертания лица Пита становятся нечеткими и тусклыми в сумрачной комнате. Майки моргает. Без очков он чувствует себя голым и беспомощным.

— Блять, наконец-то, — Пит стягивает свою футболку через голову. Татуировка летучей мыши на его животе кажется темным размытым пятном. У него есть и другие татуировки, одна на шее и одна на спине. — Давай, ты тоже.

Майки не думает, что он долго сомневался, но Пит невероятно нетерпелив, поэтому он сам стаскивает с Майки футболку, задевая своими пальцами его кожу и проходясь костяшками по его ребрам и ключицам. Мама лишь качает головой, когда она видит его без футболки, а Джерард обязывает его скелетом, но Пит просто улыбается и проводит руками по бледной костлявой груди Майки и вниз, прикасаясь большими пальцами к выпирающим тазовым костям.

Майки вспоминает, как в первую же секунду после того, как он снял рубашку со своей сейчас уже бывшей девушки Трэйси, она отпрянула от него и стала говорить что-то типа «я толстая» и «мои ляжки отвратительные». Теперь он понимает, почему она говорила это, когда он стоит перед Питом, у которого гладкая загорелая кожа, а под ней перекатываются мышцы.

Он выкидывает из головы мысли о Трэйси и ее заразительные проблемы с принятием своего тела, и кладет руку Питу на лицо, поглаживая его по щеке и чувствуя кончиками пальцев щетину, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. Пит зарывается своей рукой ему в волосы и прижимается к нему. Тело Пита очень горячее, и кожа Майки становится потной в тех местах, где они соприкасаются друг с другом, а по его спине бегут мурашки.

Он чувствует, что врезается в кровать, и только тогда осознает, что они вообще двигались. Он падает на нее, стукаясь головой о стену и случайно толкая Пита локтем в бок, когда тот рефлекторно приподнимает руки.

— Спокойствие, — хихикает Пит, хватаясь за пострадавшие ребра. — Нам нужно переместиться ниже. Что ты хочешь делать?

— Что? — Майки колеблется между смущением и возбуждением, он не знает, хочет ли он улыбнуться или нахмуриться, так что на его лице наверняка застыло странное выражение, и его голос тоже странный, хриплый и скрипучий.

— Я просто… Боже, — Пит дергает Майки за ноги, заставляя того съехать по кровати вниз, и садится на него верхом. Майки понятия не имеет, о чем думает Пит, потому что сейчас он выглядит очень серьезно и молчит, прикрыв глаза. — Я не знаю, что ты делаешь.

— Что я делаю? — тупо повторяет Майки. Он просто лежит наполовину голый в кровати спальни для гостей, принадлежавшей его мертвой бабушке, под ее картиной с голыми женщинами. В ящике комода лежит Библия. На противоположной стене фотография Елены и его дедушки. На нижней стороне книжной полки, на которой стоят книги о путешествиях и тайнах, написанные в шестидесятых-семидесятых, карандашом нацарапаны их с Джерардом имена. Если бы он немного повернул голову, то мог бы увидеть их. Ну, и если бы очки тоже были на нем. Он глядит на лицо Пита, которое кажется немного расплывчатым по краям, но его черты хорошо различимы с такого расстояния.

— Хм, — мычит Пит. — Ха.

Майки решает молчать, потому что все, что он сейчас скажет, будет невероятно глупым, и он просто неподвижно лежит, думая, чего от него хочет Пит.

Пит отодвигается назад, оказываясь прямо на коленях Майки. — Ты выглядишь довольно взволнованно, — замечает он.

Майки пытается приподняться, но Пит снова наклоняется вперед, ложась на Майки и прикасаясь к его губам сначала своими пальцами, а потом прижимаясь к нему своим ртом. — Знаешь, что заставляет меня нервничать, — едва слышно шепчет Пит прямо в губы Майки, — я делал такое только с девушками.

Майки кивает, задевая влажные губы Пита.

— Я часто думал об этом, — говорит Пит. Он не замирает ни на секунду, прикасаясь к плечам Майки, к его груди, к рукам и к животу. — Очень часто. Иногда это было чертовски неловко.

Он замолкает и принимается целовать Майки, атакуя его рот своим языком. Майки слышит его слова, но они словно отходят на второй план, и до него даже не доходит их смысл. Все, на чем он может сконцентрироваться, — ощущение того, как дрожит в напряжении спина Пита под его ладонями, язык Пита, и то, как Пит потирается бедрами о его собственные бедра, из-за чего у него перехватывает дыхание.

Он отстраняется от Пита, когда воздух в его легких заканчивается. Пит скользит губами по его щеке и облизывает чувствительную кожу под его ухом. Майки вцепляется в плечи Пита, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. Пит толкается всем телом вниз со сдавленным звуком. — Ебать, — бормочет Майки прямо в ухо Пита, прогибаясь в спине.

— Ага, блять, — выдавливает Пит. Он снова отодвигается назад, и Майки хватает его за руку, пытаясь удержать на месте, но Пит высвобождается из цепких пальцев Майки и направляет его руку вниз, и Майки понимает, чего хочет Пит. Он с трудом пытается сфокусироваться на чем-нибудь, но это бесполезно, потому что он все равно ничего бы не разглядел, так что он просто наощупь находит упрямую пуговицу чертовски узких джинсов Пита, и тот откидывает голову назад, издавая всхлип. Его ладонь все еще обхватывает запястье Майки, и он, видимо, не собирается его отпускать.

Когда пуговица наконец сдается, Майки на секунду замирает, чувствуя под своими пальцами влажную кожу и жесткие волосы, но Пит выдыхает: — Ох, блять, не останавливайся, — и его хватка на запястье Майки усиливается.

Майки тянет джинсы Пита вниз за ремень, но они ни капли не сдвигаются с места, и Пит будто не осознает происходящего и хаотично дергает бедрами, ничуть не помогая этим Майки с его занятием.

Это очень неудобно, и Майки чувствует разочарование. Он яростно кусает свою нижнюю губу и тянет Пита вперед на себя.

— Эй, — говорит Пит. — Ох… эй, — он оказывает лицом к лицу с Майки, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша. Майки снова засовывает руки в штаны Пита и дергает их вниз, и с помощью Пита они спускают джинсы до колен.

— Пиздецки узкие штаны, — хрипло комментирует Майки. Он чувствует себя немного словно обезумевшим, и ему жарко, его кожа мокрая от пота, хотя в комнате было прохладно, когда они вошли сюда. Он кладет ладони на задницу Пита, и тот снова толкается вперед, и Майки ощущает странные головокружительные прикосновения члена Пита к его животу.

— Блять, блять, — выпаливает Пит прямо ему в рот. — Просто прикоснись ко мне, Майки.

— Ага, — шепчет Майки, просовывает руку между их телами и неуклюже оборачивает ладонь вокруг члена Пита, который выкрикивает что-то похожее на «Да!» и яростно и грубо полуцелует-полукусает Майки, запуская руки ему в волосы. В голове Майки пролетает мысль, был ли Пит таким же напористым с теми девушками, или это происходит только тогда, когда ты в постели с кем-то, кто выше тебя.

Член Пита пульсирует в его руке, Пит болезненно оттягивает его волосы и замирает на пару секунд, а затем так сильно ударяется бедрами о бедра Майки, что тот думает, у него наверняка останутся синяки. Его рука покрывается теплой спермой Пита.

— Иисусе, — выдыхает Пит и целует его гораздо нежнее. — Ебать, это было… Блять.

Майки неподвижно лежит, не зная, следует ли ему двигаться или ждать дальше. — Хм, — мычит он. Его член упирается в бедро Пита, но этого не достаточно, и он все еще в штанах, что причиняет ему жуткий дискомфорт. Он немного перемещается, пытаясь найти более удобное положение.

Пит моргает, щекоча ресницами щеку Майки, и говорит: — Вау, стой. Я помогу тебе, — он приподнимается, и Майки кажется, что он улыбается, — моим ртом, — теперь Пит точно ухмыляется.

— Ох, — это все, что успевает произнести Майки, а затем Пит вновь целует его и опускается ниже по кровати.

Майки слышит «ой, я испачкал тебя», «как девушки вообще делают это» и «ого, ты носишь трусы, хороший мальчик, ха!»

Он вцепляется в волосы Пита, жесткие от геля или лака, но на висках они мягкие, и на них отсутствует какая-либо химическая продукция, поэтому кончики височных прядей рудиментарно[3] вьются. Джерард когда-то давно объяснил Майки, что значит слово «рудиментарный», потому что оно было одним из любимых слов Джерарда. Он был бы в ужасе, если бы узнал, в каком контексте Майки использует это слово.

— Только не толкай меня вниз, — просит Пит.

Пит напористый и решительный даже в этом. Майки думает, что это неудивительно, но далеко не плохо. Майки почти не с чем сравнить то, что сейчас делает Пит. До этого минет ему делала только Трэйси, которая была осторожной и неуверенной, как и Майки. Но Пит просто действует, используя все, что находится в его распоряжении, — язык, губы, зубы; он ведет рукой по бедру Майки, по его паху и обхватывает его яички ладонью. Он, несомненно, экспериментирует, но он далеко не неуверенный или осторожный. Майки так близок к оргазму, что ему почти больно, и ему кажется, что его глаза сейчас закатятся внутрь черепной коробки. Все это странно и немного пугающе, потому что он понятия не имеет, что придет в голову Пита, и куда дальше проследуют его руки. Майки приходится отпустить волосы Пита, потому что иначе он бы случайно дернул его за них. Он сжимает в ладонях смятые простыни и сильно прикусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки.

Пит ритмично скользит ртом вверх и вниз по члену Майки, он перемещает палец, который сладко потирал точку прямо под яичками, он сдвигает его ниже и надавливает. Майки издает странный звук, он словно не понимает, что происходит, и разводит ноги шире, что Пит воспринимает как «да, пожалуйста», и надавливает сильнее. Майки чувствует себя странно и удивительно, а затем Пит начинает сосать сильнее и одновременно нажимает пальцем глубже, и Майки неожиданно кончает. Это похоже на свободное падение, и, боже, спасибо, спасибо.

Через пост-оргазмную дымку он чувствует, как Пит отстраняется. Майки весь мокрый, дрожащий, он все еще тяжело дышит и чувствует себя уставшим.

— Мф-ф, — бормочет Пит. — Фы хончил ф мой вот. — И, спустя какое-то мгновение: — Это странно.

— Что?

— Вкус. У тебя немного более горький, чем у меня, думаю. Знаешь, я же веган. И я чувствую по вкусу, что ты точно не веган. Интересно, считается ли это за нарушение?

Майки все еще не до конца понимает происходящее, но Пит не звучит раздраженно, так что все, наверное, в порядке. Пит вытягивается на кровати рядом с ним, полностью снимая джинсы и кидая их куда-то на пол. Майки сонливо растекается по матрасу, потому что после каждого его оргазма он устает, и ему хочется спать. Ему следует вытереть сперму с живота, и им нужно уйти отсюда, потому что спать здесь не лучшая идея. Тем не менее, он и не шевелится.

— Давай я помогу тебе, — Пит стягивает с него джинсы.

Они оба накрываются одеялом. Кровать невероятно узкая, но они ложатся, обнявшись, и Майки выступает в роли большой ложки. Постельное белье старое и пыльное, и от него немного пахнет Еленой. Майки прижимается лицом к шее Пита, вдыхая запах геля для волос, пота и легкий, немного цветочный аромат одеколона, который снова напоминает ему о Трэйси и немного о Джерарде. Не то чтобы Джерард также замечательно пах, но обычно он пахнет чем-то фруктовым. Джерард не использовал никакие шампуни для мужчин, ему нравились запахи яблок, или грейпфрута, или зеленого чая, или личи, или персиков, или меда, или миндаля. Майки помнит, что он однажды заметил, как Фрэнк нюхал Джерарда, а затем улыбнулся и ничего не сказал.

Майки оборачивает руку вокруг талии Пита, прижимая ладонь к его груди, и прямо под его безымянным пальцем оказывается сосок Пита. Майки чувствует, как тот постепенно расслабляется, и сам погружается в сон, слушая размеренное дыхание Пита.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Volkswagen Jetta — компактный автомобиль, разработанный и выпускаемый компанией Volkswagen Group.
> 
> [2] Широко применяется как растворитель лаков и красок. В качестве растворителя скипидар вводят в масляные краски и лаки, используют как смывку для старой краски (в чистом виде, либо в смеси с другими растворителями).
> 
> Думаю, именно поэтому скипидар тут и упоминается.
> 
> [3] Для пояснения приведу в пример несколько синонимов к слову «рудиментарный»: неразвитой, незаконченный, неокончательно оформленный, нечётко сформулированный. Само слово по смыслу не совсем подходит, но оно наиболее экзотично звучит из остальных, как и задумывалось в оригинале.


	4. Chapter 4

Даже если ему и снился сон, он забывает его в ту же секунду, как пробуждается. Обычно он медленно просыпается, потом его мозг понемногу начинает функционировать, а затем включаются все его остальные органы чувств, но сейчас его состояние переходит из сонливого в тревожное за пару мгновений, его голова кружится, а в крови кипит адреналин.

Пит рядом с ним переворачивается на другой бок и что-то бормочет.

Майки глядит в другую сторону и натыкается взглядом прямо на Джерарда, стоящего возле кровати и наблюдающего за Майки из-под прядей волос, спадающих на лицо. Его рука все еще лежит на плече Майки.

Майки не может понять, что значит выражение лица Джерарда. Он неподвижно лежит, сердце в его груди бешено колотится, и по коже бегут мурашки.

Джерард отпускает его плечо и мотает головой в сторону двери. Майки кивает ему. Джерард тихо уходит из комнаты в зал, ступая по полу в носках. Майки прикрывает глаза на пару секунд.

— Здесь кто-то был? — спрашивает Пит, и Майки чуть не падает с кровати. Он садится и пытается слезть с нее, но запутывается в одеяле и барахтает ногами, чтобы выбраться из этой ловушки. Во время этого он пару раз случайно пинает Пита.

Он нащупывает свои очки. Пит позади говорит: — Видимо, был.

— Подожди здесь, — отвечает Майки. Он не смотрит на Пита, а просто находит свои джинсы в куче одежды на полу, даже не заморачиваясь с нижним бельем.

Он оборачивается перед тем, как покинуть комнату. Пит сидит голый на кровати, скрестив ноги, окруженный скомканными одеялами. — Прости, — произносит Майки, и Пит пожимает плечами.

Джерард ходил кругами по залу, размахивая руками и не обращая внимания на лезущие в его глаза волосы. Майки пожалел о том, что не надел футболку, потому что теперь ему было холодно. Он поджимает плечи и обнимает себя руками.

Джерард останавливается и глядит на него. Если бы Майки предложили назвать эмоцию, которая отражалась на лице Джерарда, он бы выбрал слово «разочарование».

— Итак… — говорит Майки.

Джерард почесывает голову — признак нервозности, который проявляется тогда, когда ему нужно думать о том, что он говорит, или тогда, когда он волнуется, или злится, или все вместе. Он запускает пальцы в волосы, теребит пряди волос, потягивает их и накручивает на свой указательный палец. Джерард покусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки — еще один признак нервозности. Он полон разных догадок по поводу происходящего, и чаще всего Майки в подобных ситуациях мог помочь ему разобраться во всем. Иногда Майки знал, о чем думает Джерард, даже до того, как тот формулирует свою мысль в голове. Джерард знал его так же хорошо. Джерард сам когда-то сообщил ему об этом тихим и скрытным шепотом, будто это какой-то секрет. Майки не понимал, почему то, что они знают друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо другой, было секретом, но он честно хранил его.

Джерард выглядел преданным, но Майки не был уверен, по какой причине. По какой из причин.

— Сколько времени? — спрашивает Майки, чтобы разрушить неловкую тишину и чтобы Джерард перестал смотреть на него так, словно Майки лживое дерьмо.

— Мне совершенно похуй, — отвечает Джерард, и его голос звучит так жестко и приглушенно, словно это даже не голос Джерарда.

— Джерард… — начинает Майки. Он пытается вспомнить, о чем, черт возьми, он вчера думал. Видимо, ни о чем. Его начинает подташнивать, и он вцепляется пальцами в собственное плечо.

Джерард яростно трет глаза и лицо, потом снова проводит рукой по волосам и говорит: — Майки, какого хрена?

Майки отводит взгляд в сторону. Затем он снова смотрит на Джерарда, потому что ему нужно знать, какие эмоции испытывает тот. — Нам нужно было куда-то пойти, — произносит он. Его голос ломается на середине фразы.

Теперь Джерард выглядит пораженно. — И зачем ты притащил его сюда? Блять.

Они никогда не ссорились. Конечно, они порой спорили, но Майки не помнит, чтобы кто-нибудь из них действительно злился на другого. Обычно они злились вдвоем на других людей. Другого варианта не было.

— А куда еще? — спрашивает он. Он встречался с Трэйси два месяца и неделю прошлой осенью, и у них был секс в машине, в сарае, в спальне Трэйси, пока ее родителей не было дома, и один раз в комнате Майки и Джерарда, когда Джерард был в подсобке заправки, разбирая книги с их матерью. Это были два месяца постоянных поисков места, где можно потрахаться. У него даже не возникало мысли привести ее сюда, но той осенью прошел только месяц со смерти Елены. — Это спальня для гостей, — добавляет он. — Я даже не заходил в ее комнату.

Джерард прикладывает ладони к лицу. Он немного дрожит, но Майки не думает, что он пьян. Он дышит очень быстро.

— Джи, ты в порядке? — спрашивает Майки. Он и сам смешно дышит. Его легкие будто сжались, и теперь ему не хватает воздуха.

Джерард опускает руки и рассерженно смотрит на него, а затем разворачивается и уходит прочь, даже не надевая свои кеды.

Майки прислоняется к двери и пытается восстановить дыхание. У него болит голова, но теперь к тошноте прибавились спазмы в животе.

Он слышит какой-то звук, поднимает глаза и замечает Пита, стоящего в дверном проходе и полностью одетого. Пит выглядит наигранно расслабленно и приподнимает брови: — Гомофобные нападки?

— Нет, — отвечает Майки. Он обижается за Джерарда, хотя Пит его и не видел-то никогда.

— Он оставил здесь свою обувь. — Когда Майки пытается протиснуться мимо Пита в спальню за остальной одеждой, тот хватает его за руку и говорит: — Эй, послушай, ты… Слушай, только не начинай волноваться, ладно, Майки? — он хмурится, а потом смотрит на Майки умоляющими глазами, но Майки непреклонно отводит взгляд.

— Я должен поговорить с ним, — говорит Майки. У него не выходит говорить громко, и его слова больше похожи на шепот, Пит наклоняется к нему и выжидающе смотрит, тогда Майки снова повторяет фразу, но получается, наверное, еще тише.

— Хорошо, — произносит Пит. — Хорошо. Он же твой брат, так? Хорошо. Он ведь не собирается побить меня?

Майки находит свою футболку и надевает ее. Теперь она пахнет этой комнатой. Он выуживает свои трусы из-под кровати и пихает их в карман. Затем он стягивает с кровати грязные простыни и выпрямляет покрывало.

Майки чувствует себя так, словно он отправляется на виселицу, когда он выходит из комнаты с простынями подмышкой, и Пит следует за ним по пятам, на какое-то мгновение он злится на Джерарда, за то что тот заставляет его испытывать стыд сейчас, и на Елену, за то что она умерла и оставила их вот такими. Она должна была знать, что они будут чувствовать себя бесполезными, она бы знала. Она была единственным человеком, который понимал их эмоции, когда они строили из себя храбрецов перед мамой.

Ему интересно, как бы Елена отреагировала на Пита, и ему кажется, она бы посмеялась. Не для того, чтобы смутить Пита или еще что-то, а потому что Пит был кем-то совершенно несочетающимся с этим городком, и Елена всегда считала любовь Майки к брит-попу и гангста-рэпу признаком его стремления к жизни в большем городе.

Джерард стоит на последней ступеньке, уставившись на свои ступни. Он либо осознал, что забыл кеды, либо просто остановился, задумавшись. Майки тоже останавливается, замирая в дверном проходе прямо перед лестницей. Пит врезается в него от неожиданности.

Джерард оборачивается, и Майки буквально чувствует, как возрастает напряжение. Пит переступает с ноги на ноги и говорит: — Привет.

Джерард отворачивается обратно и идет по гравийной дорожке прямо без обуви.

— Эй, — зовет его Майки, но закашливается и повторяет: — Эй!

— Вау, — Пит звучит озадаченно и удивленно.

— Я не сделал ничего такого, — громче произносит Майки. — Она была бы не против.

Джерард тормозит на месте и говорит: — Я знаю, блять, — он скрипнул зубами. — Но ее здесь нет.

— Э-э, так, — встревает Пит, — мне, наверное, стоит идти.

— Ты не обязан уходить, — отвечает ему Майки.

— Да, иди отсюда, — одновременно с ним говорит Джерард. Это значит, что он действительно в ярости. Он разговаривает с незнакомыми людьми только тогда, когда он зол настолько, что ему плевать на то, что он скажет.

Майки роняет простыни и делает пару шагов к Джерарду. — Боже, перестань, Джерард.

— Блять, — произносит Джерард и взмахивает руками. — Блять!

Он разворачивается, и Майки застывает на нижней ступеньке. Он стоит на доске, которая жалобно скрипит при малейшем его шевелении.

Майки открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь в ответ.

И из-за угла появляется Фрэнк, идущий к ним по траве и приветственно машущий рукой.

Майки захлопывает рот.

— Привет, Айеро, — здоровается Пит с лестницы.

— Эй, — Фрэнк подходит и останавливается. — Что вы делаете? — он немного запыхался, хотя и шел медленно.

— Ты должен лежать больной в ебаной постели, — яростно говорит ему Джерард. Фрэнк смущенно замолкает.

— Не знаю, я просто пришел сюда, потому что умирал от скуки.

— И ты решил, что умереть от пневмонии лучше? Боже, Фрэнки.

— Я не собираюсь умирать, — угрюмо произносит Фрэнк. — Не будь такой сукой, Джи.

— Господи Иисусе, блять, — говорит Джерард и беспомощно делает движение рукой в сторону Фрэнка. Пит хихикает.

— Так чем вы занимаетесь? — повторяет Фрэнк. — О, привет, Пит, — он глядит на Пита, а потом замечает скомканную кучу простыней и удивленно приподнимает брови, переводя взгляд на Майки и Джерарда.

Джерард потирает затылок. Майки молча пожимает плечами. Пит снова посмеивается. Фрэнк сотрясается в сухом кашле, чуть не падая на тропинку, и Джерард хватает его за плечи, чтобы помочь Фрэнку оставаться в вертикальном положении.

— Я же говорил, — произносит он, но его голос больше не звучит так сердито.

— Миленько, — комментирует Пит достаточно громко, чтобы Майки услышал его слова.

— Передай мне простыни, — говорит ему Майки.

— Я думаю, мне правда нужно уходить, — Пит спускается вниз. — Э-э, вот.

— Ладно, — отвечает Майки. — Хорошо.

— Это так глупо. Нам что, тринадцать? — Пит ухмыляется, и когда губы Майки расплываются в улыбке, Пит наклоняется к нему и целует. — Я приду потом, ладно?

Он шествует мимо Фрэнка и Джерарда, помахав рукой и сказав: — Увидимся!

Фрэнк смотрит ему вслед до тех пор, пока тот не скрывается из вида. Затем он переводит взгляд на Майки. А потом на Джерарда. И снова на Майки. — Ох, — говорит он. — Ох. Вау. Так вы…

— Ни слова, — перебивает Майки. Он подбирает простыни и спускается на дорожку.

— Но…

— Майки, — произносит Джерард. Майки опускает голову и плетется дальше. Он все еще плохо себя чувствует. Он решает просто постирать простыни, а потом снова заправить кровать в спальне для гостей и не говорить ни с кем, пока это не будет сделано. К черту Джерарда и Фрэнка.

Фрэнк снова кашляет, и Майки чувствует укол вины за то, что он и Джерард так ведут себя с Фрэнком сегодня. Фрэнк действительно может иногда раздражать, но он не делает ничего намеренно грубо, и он правда не виноват в том, что оказался здесь во время их с Джерардом ссоры.

— Блять, Фрэнки, — слышит он слова Джерарда. В кошмарах Джерарда Фрэнки часто подхватывал какие-нибудь ужасные смертельные вирусы. Однажды, чтобы разузнать больше о том, чем болеет Фрэнк, Джерард прочитал медицинский справочник, что оказалось огромной ошибкой. Около недели он забирал сигареты прямо изо рта Фрэнка каждый раз, когда тот собирался покурить. Джерард даже пробовал бросить сам. К счастью, все это не продлилось долго, но Джерард действительно раздражал Майки в тот период.

***

 

Он еще никогда так сильно не нуждался в своей собственной комнате с чертовым замком, так что после того как он выстирал простыни, Майки просто остается в комнатах Елены, лежа на заправленной кровати и слушая Kid A[1]. Он пытается выбросить из головы все мысли, но, в конце концов, снова возвращается к переживаниям из-за Джерарда, и когда он сознательно прекращает это, то начинает волноваться из-за Пита. Майки все еще не уверен, что тот не притворялся. Сейчас, когда рядом с ним нет Пита, наблюдающего за ним и очаровывающего его, сложно не начать сомневаться. Он понимает, что Пит не будет ходить и кричать по всему городу, что Майки педик, потому что последствия этого заденут и самого Пита, по крайней мере, за сквернословие любить его больше не станут, и Майки уверен, что Пит мог бы придумать что-то куда ужаснее, если бы захотел. «Педик» даже не самое худшее слово, которым дразнили Фрэнка. Майки чувствует себя глупым трусом, потому что он беспокоится об обзывании в школе, а не о своем брате, который переживает не лучший момент жизни, или не о своей матери, работающей на двух работах, чтобы платить за обучение Джерарда небольшую сумму (это все равно было очень затратно), или не об алкоголике отце, по стопам которого, судя по всему, собирается последовать Джерард.

Иногда Майки мыслит совсем как Джерард и начинает бояться, что он и есть какой-нибудь плод воображения Джерарда. Майки даже пытался поделиться этими соображениями с Джерардом, когда они лежали в кроватях после школы и разговаривали, но у него никак не получалось сформулировать это.

Ему точно стоит как-нибудь рассказать Джерарду об этой мысли. Да, сейчас они в ссоре, но она же не может длиться вечно. Они братья. Они это они. Торо часто повторяет эти слова, а он знает их еще с тех пор, когда Майки был совсем маленьким и не умел произносить звук «р». «Джерард» и «Рэй» тогда получались у него как «Дживавд» и «Уэй», из-за чего Майки путал свою фамилию и его имя. Торо говорил остальным: — Даже не пытайтесь их понять, это же они.

Альбом заканчивается, и некоторое время звучит просто тишина, а потом снова начинается «Everything In Its Right Place». Майки переворачивается набок, и наушники вместе с очками больно впиваются ему в голову. Он улавливает запах Пита, оставшийся на покрывале, и прижимается к тому месту лицом. На его лице появляются отпечатки складок и неровностей покрывала, когда он позже встает.

От мыслей о Пите у него снова появляется то стискивающее болезненное чувство. Они даже ничего не обсудили, не договорились о встрече. Было бы лучше просто забыть обо всем этом и перестать ожидать чего-то. У Майки это здорово выходит. Джерард обычно всегда надеется до последнего, а когда его мечты не оправдывается, он просто разбивается. Не стоит так верить в вещи, особенно если ты Уэй: тогда ничто и никогда не сбывается.

Майки выключает музыку и слазит с постели.

*

 

Мама уже дома. Когда он спускается вниз, он слышит ее голос из-за двери. Джерарду достался высокий тон голоса от нее, но если он звучит как бурундук с больным горлом, то ее голос больше похож на испуганного цыпленка. У Майки низкий голос, как и у их отца, и иногда из-за этого стыдно говорить с мамой. Но только иногда, ведь он ничего не может поделать со своими генами. Джерарду нравится голос Майки, и он считает его успокаивающим. Голос Фрэнка гораздо ниже, чем голос Майки, но Фрэнк говорит очень быстро и немного заикается, так что даже Джерард не может называть его голос успокаивающим.

— Джерард отвезет его, не беспокойтесь. Можете не приезжать сюда, — говорит она, когда Майки заходит в гостиную. Мама разговаривает по телефону, накручивая на палец провод, как делает и Джерард иногда. Она удерживает во рту сигарету, поэтому слова звучат немного невнятно.

— Скажи ей повесить на дверь замки в следующий раз, — просит Джерард, и Майки замечает его, сидящего на диване рядом со свернувшимся калачиком Фрэнком, который лежит, закрыв глаза, шумно и болезненно дыша.

Фрэнк приоткрывает один глаз и шепчет: — Пошел нахуй, Джерард.

— Сам иди нахуй, — горячо говорит Джерард. — Я говорил тебе, блять.

— Ага, ну и, когда ты вообще оказывался прав?

Майки неловко замирает посреди комнаты. Джерард наклоняется к Фрэнку, так что тот, наверное, может видеть только пряди его волос и взволнованные глаза. Джерард выглядит так, словно он хочет схватить Фрэнка и прижать к себе, но не решается. Майки пытается понять по какой из причин. Либо он боится, что Фрэнк может сломаться, либо он думает, что Фрэнку это не понравится. Но Фрэнк, наверное, самый любящий объятья подросток, поэтому за последнее можно не переживать. Фрэнк может обнять какую-нибудь пожилую даму на улице, когда та сделает ему замечание по поводу слишком длинных волос или очень грязных джинсов.

— Э-э, — нерешительно произносит Майки. — Мне стоит завести машину?

— Да, блять, стоит, — Джерард даже не поворачивается к нему.

— Конечно, милый, — отвечает мама. — Обязательно, — говорит она уже в трубку. — Майки сейчас заведет машину. Не думаю, что все хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Он просто устал от ходьбы сюда. Не волнуйтесь.

— Джерард, я, блять, клянусь, если ты понесешь меня, я откушу твое ухо, — непринужденным тоном обещает Фрэнк. А потом он начинает кашлять. По звукам больше похоже на то, что он задыхается.

— Я просто, э-э… — бормочет Майки и уходит из комнаты.

*

 

Он выезжает из гаража и объезжает дом, не врезавшись ни в одну дверь или цветочный горшок, что определенно является победой. Они ждут его около входной двери. Фрэнк опирается на Джерарда, и ему, кажется, действительно стоило позволить Джерарду нести его.

Он наблюдает за тем, как Джерард помогает Фрэнку садиться в машину, и думает, что Фрэнк похож на какую-нибудь героиню маминых исторических романов, которые Майки читал (но не должен был), ища там откровенные эротические сцены. Героине всегда совершала продолжительные прогулки по болотам и подхватывала простуду, из-за которой была вынуждена соблюдать постельный режим. И тогда лихой герой выделял ей свои прекрасные гостевые комнаты, а его слуги приносили ей бульон, которым он лично ее кормил. После этого он обязательно влюблялся в нее, потому что в давние времена чувакам, должно быть, действительно нравились девушки, которые были неспособны выйти на улицу, не подвергнув этим себя смертельной опасности.

Если бы у Джерарда были слуги, размышляет Майки, то по сценарию они должны были нести бульон прямо сейчас.

Если бы он рассказал Фрэнку, что он ассоциирует его с девицей викторианской эпохи, Фрэнк бы несомненно заставил Майки съесть свои собственные очки. Хотя Джерард бы наверняка был не против побыть лихим героем. Джерард говорил Майки, что он бы хотел отличаться от всех остальных, если знал как.

— Не веди слишком быстро, Джерард, — говорит мама, и Джерард кидает на нее сердитый взгляд. — Фрэнки, скажи своей маме, что все в порядке. И выздоравливай, милый, хорошо?

— Да, миссис Уэй, — хрипит Фрэнк. — Я поправлюсь. До встречи, Майки.

Майки машет рукой на прощание, и Фрэнк машет ему в ответ. Джерард просто уезжает, все еще хмурясь

— Что с вами двумя происходит? — спрашивает мама, когда шум машины стихает вдалеке. — Это не похоже на моих мальчиков, они никогда не ссорятся.

— Это пустяки, — отвечает Майки, пытаясь пройти мимо нее и избежать зрительного контакта.

— О нет, молодой человек, — говорит она. — Это может сработать на учителях, но я твоя чертова мать.

— Мы просто, знаешь, поругались.

— Отлично, ну и не рассказывай мне!

— Серьезно, мам. Это пустяки.

Она закуривает сигарету, отмахиваясь от дыма. — Ты ревнуешь из-за того, что он стал проводить много времени с Фрэнком? — спрашивает она.

— Чего?

— Я знаю, что ты первый начал дружить с Фрэнком, и это даже странно, что они так хорошо ладят с Джерардом. Фрэнк довольно умный для своего возраста, я думаю. Даже не по годам умный. Его мать рассказывала, что он не пользуется популярностью в школе. Может быть, поэтому он и дружит с более старшими мальчиками. А Джерард, он, ну… — она вздыхает. — Ты знаешь Джерарда.

Майки осознает, что стоит с открытым ртом, и захлопывает его.

— Наверное, это Джерарду стоит дружить с людьми его возраста, — продолжает она. — Он сейчас вообще разговаривает с Рэем Торо? Они были приятелями в средней школе.

— Джерард немного… — Майки обрывает себя на полуслове, потому что он не хочет ничего говорить маме о Джерарде, если она сама не замечает. Иногда он задумывается о том, что из происходящего она понимает. Она же сделала бы что-нибудь, если бы знала, что с Джерардом, не так ли? Майки бы сделал. Джерарду плохо, и это должно быть ясно и ей. И он просто говорит: — Сама знаешь.

Она делает последнюю затяжку и кидает сигарету на тропинку, затаптывая ботинком. Потом она кидает на него грустный взгляд и поднимает окурок. — Я постоянно ругаю Джи за то, что он разбрасывает свои окурки повсюду, — усмехается она. — Наверное, мне стоит сперва научиться убирать свои.

Майки замечает, как она постарела. Она выглядела одинаково всю его жизнь, но сейчас он видит тонкую и обвисшую кожу на шее и громадные мешки под глазами. Этот дом принадлежал еще ее родителям, и она жила здесь с самого детства. Он даже не знает, мечтала ли она когда-нибудь о переезде в большой город.

— Я действительно сочувствую семье Айеро, — произносит она. — Вы никогда не болели так часто. Бедный Фрэнк такой хрупкий. Наверное, тут дело и в его маленьком росте. Теперь он пропустит уроки в летней школе. Надеюсь, его не оставят еще на один год.

— Я мог бы попросить… — начинает Майки, но умолкает. — Э-э.

— Тебе стоит попробовать заканчивать свою мысль, солнышко, — советует она.

Он вздыхает. — Я знаю кое-кого, э-э, из его школы. Я могу попросить его принести домашнее задание Фрэнка.

— О, это наверняка поможет ему, — говорит она. — Я не знала, что ты общаешься с мальчиками из Хилла. Вы из-за этого поругались с Джерардом? Я думаю, он все еще недолюбливает их. Хотя он никогда мне ничего не рассказывал об этом.

— Полагаю, да, — увиливает от прямого ответа Майки. Джерард и ему ничего не рассказывал, а это значит, что он чувствует себя виноватым или стесняется произошедшего, и видимо, случившееся было действительно чем-то плохим, потому что Джерард обычно все равно выкладывал все Майки, когда ему было плохо или когда он напивался. Два года назад он пришел домой с порезанной рукой, словно он ударил ей по стеклу, и Джерард не объяснил никому, как так получилось. Ему наложили пятнадцать швов, и он раза четыре отключался в палате скорой помощи только из-за боязни иголок. Майки думал, что и его собственной руке может понадобиться помощь, потому что Джерард вцепился в нее мертвой хваткой.

— Позвони своему другу сегодня, чтобы ты встретился с ним перед его завтрашними уроками, ладно? — говорит она.

— Э-э, — отвечает Майки. — Лучше я просто приду туда к ним.

Она выглядит удивленной, но не спрашивает его ни о чем. Его желание прийти в Хилл и встретиться с Питом так же невелико, как и желание переплыть Атлантический океан на лодке, но он машет матери рукой на прощание и отправляется туда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kid A — четвёртый студийный альбом английской рок-группы Radiohead, выпущенный в 2000 году, дебютировавший на первом месте в британских и американских чартах и ставший платиновым в первый месяц продаж.


	5. Chapter 5

Школа Хилл представляет собой скопление зданий, крытых красной черепицей, которые стоят в тени пышных кленов и вязов. Майки был здесь пару раз, когда принимал участие «дружеских играх», проводимых между их школами, и знал, где расположены общежития, но он понятия не имел, в котором из них живет Пит.

На территории кампуса не видно никакой активной деятельности, потому что сейчас уже вечер воскресенья, и большинство учеников, которых видит Майки, носят повседневную одежду. На Майки никто не обращает внимания.

Он может либо бродить вокруг, пока случайно не встретит Пита, либо просто спросить у кого-нибудь, поэтому он оглядывается, ища человека, который может ему помочь.

Он замечает высокого темнокожего мальчика с кудрявыми волосами в драных джинсах и футболке с принтом свернувшейся в кольца змеи. Тот кивает Майки, проходя мимо него, и Майки зовет его: — Эй, эй, извини?

— Да?

Мальчик выглядит даже выше, чем Торо, хотя он наверняка одного возраста с Фрэнком. — Я ищу Пита Вентца, гм… Ты не знаешь, где…

— Пита! — восклицает мальчик с широкой улыбкой. — Пит это мой мальчик! А ты, должно быть, тот самый Майки с заправки!

— Э-э.

— Пити рассказал мне все о тебе. А ты ниже, чем я думал. Хотя рядом с Питом все выглядят высокими, понимаешь, о чем я? А рядом со мной короткими! Давай, я покажу тебе, где он. Я Трэвис[1]. Некоторые называют меня Шлепроком. Или просто Трэви. Но Трэвис тоже пойдет. Я не придирчивый. Тем более если мы друзья, а друг Пита — мой друг.

— Привет, Трэвис, — говорит Майки. Глаза Трэвиса немного покрасневшие, и улыбка не сходит с его губ. — Приятно познакомиться.

— А мне-то как, Майки с заправки, — он так сильно хлопает Майки по плечу, что зубы того клацают. — Иди за мной.

Он обходит Майки и идет в том направлении, откуда пришел.

— Разве тебе не нужно было куда-то, чувак? — спрашивает Майки.

Трэвис тормозит и оборачивается. Трясет головой. — Не помню. Уже неважно, — он продолжает идти, и Майки следует за ним. Через какое-то время Трэвис говорит: — Эй, Майки.

— М-м?

— Я слышал кучу странных слухов о твоем брате.

— Например? — интересуется Майки. Он уже сто раз слышал эту песенку.

Трэвис хищно ухмыляется. — Однажды какой-то парень рассказал мне, что он слышал, будто твой брат вампир. Мне понравилось это предположение. Другой чувак сказал, что он сатанист.

— Ага, он и вампир, и сатанист, — произносит Майки. Он вдруг чувствует усталость, нервозность и ярость, растущую в его груди. — И я тоже. Приходится использовать много солнцезащитного крема.

— Вау, чувак, да ты невозмутим, — говорит Трэвис. — Часто выслушиваешь подобное дерьмо? Можешь ударить меня, тогда почувствуешь себя лучше, а я все равно слишком пьян, чтобы что-то почувствовать.

— Да все в порядке, — отвечает Майки.

*

 

Общежитие не переполнено народом, но многие юноши тусуются на лестницах, в общей гостиной и в коридорах. Трэвис обменивается сложными изощренными рукопожатиями по технике жителей гетто со всеми проходящими мимо людьми, а Майки молчит, кивая каждому, кто смотрит на него.

— Хорошо, хорошо, вот здесь, — говорит Трэвис и резко останавливается перед одной из дверей. — Отойди немного.

Майки чуть отступает назад. Трэвис начинает колотить в дверь и вопить: — Вентц! Прикрой свой член и открывай дверь!

Майки делает еще один шаг подальше от двери.

Через несколько мгновений дверь приоткрывается, и Энди, друг Пита, высовывает из комнаты голову. Волосы возле его ушей торчат в разные стороны, словно он был в наушниках, а потом резко их сорвал. На нем нет ни рубашки, ни его очков.

— Какого. Хуя? — спрашивает он, косясь на них. — Трэвис, клянусь… О, привет, это ты.

— Ага, чувак, — быстро произносит Трэвис. — Я просто провожал сюда этого малыша, Херли, держи себя в руках. Прими Мидол[2] или еще что-нибудь.

— Прости, — ласково говорит Энди. — Твоя мамочка приняла последние, когда пришла ко мне прошлой ночью. Зато теперь мы знаем, что секс не избавляет от ПМС.

Трэвис зарылся пальцами в кудри и скорчил угрюмое лицо. — Блять, я слишком пьян сейчас, чтобы мог придумать что-то достойное в ответ. Но, ты же знаешь, я бы научил тебя чему-то более хорошему, будь я трезвым.

— Ни разу не видел тебя трезвым, так что, нет, не знаю, — Энди исчезает в комнате, не закрывая дверь. — Майки, хочешь войти и посидеть у нас? Пит в душе уже около сорока пяти минут, надеюсь, он закончит через пятнадцать.

Трэвис не очень-то мягко подталкивает Майки вперед. — Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий, — шепчет он, безумно закатывая глаза и высоко приподнимая брови. — Ебать, я вспомнил, куда я шел, ладно, мне пора, увидимся позже.

*

 

Майки проходит в комнату, извиняясь за Трэвиса, а потом замечает постер на стене и восклицает: — О, мило, Misfits! — Энди в это время надевает футболку и находит очки, а затем в дверном проеме появляется Пит в сланцах и полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. Его волосы вьются, а плечи и грудь покрыты каплями воды.

Он останавливается прямо у порога. На какое-то мгновение он выглядит удивленным. А потом он ухмыляется и говорит: — Черт, да. Я вспоминал о тебе, — и он стремительно преодолевает расстояние, разделяющее его от Майки. Под его напором Майки падает на стоящую позади кровать, опрокидывая что-то на пол.

— Ау, — произносит Майки, и Пит целует его. Он бормочет что-то похожее на «неважно» прямо в рот Майки. Футболка Майки становится мокрой из-за влажной кожи Пита. Вода с волос Пита капает прямо на лицо Майки, попадая и на его очки, и Майки чувствует запах шампуня. Джерард пользуется точно таким же.

— Пит, — зовет Энди. — Пит. Пит.

— Чего, — говорит Пит, не останавливаясь. Майки чувствует себя беспомощным и перегруженным, а его ноги съезжают все ниже по кровати вместе с покрывалом. Одна его рука лежит на затылке Пита, а другая в сырых волосах на его макушке.

— Помнишь, в прошлом году ты рассказал мне, что ты любишь парней, Пит? — продолжает Энди. — А я поддержал тебя и сказал, что я бы даже не стал протестовать, если бы ты пошел на гей-парад, потому что я замечательный друг.

— Я помню, — отвечает Пит, прикасаясь губами к лицу Майки и подталкивая его очки своим носом. — Ты снимешь их?

— М-мф, — мычит Майки.

— Мне все еще все равно на твою гомосексуальность, Пит, пока дело не касается моей кровати. И ты заплатишь за уроненный плеер, маньяк.

— Эм, — Майки убирает руки от Пита, и тот смотрит на него. — Ты намочил мою футболку.

Пит усмехается и говорит: — Она идет тебе, — он наклоняется ближе и шепчет: — И я провел час в душе, думая о тебе, знаешь.

— Ради бога, Пит, — встревает Энди. — Ты намочил мальчика и мою кровать.

Пит не прекращает ухмыляться. — Я представлял себе это в душе тоже. Получается, я привел тебя сюда с помощью силы мысли, это почти как магия.

— Ты представлял нас, э-э, на кровати твоего друга? И он был с нами комнате? И кричал?

— Я еще не кричу, — говорит Энди.

— Нет, только тебя, пришедшего сюда и немного потного от ходьбы, как сейчас и есть. Я не был голым и мокрым, но так тоже пойдет.

Майки легонько отталкивает его и отодвигается, чуть не падая с кровати. Он чувствует себя неловко и запутывается в своих конечностях, а потом застревает в одеяле и съезжает вместе с ним на пол. Полотенце Пита развязывается. Пит, кажется, совершенно об этом не переживает. Энди снимает очки и принимается тереть переносицу.

— Я пришел сюда не под силой твоей мысли, — говорит Майки, определяя, где находятся его ноги, и поднимаясь. Пит разваливается на кровати, все еще улыбаясь. — Я пришел, чтобы спросить, знаешь ли ты кого-нибудь, кто учится вместе с Фрэнком Айеро.

Пит моргает.

Энди, кажется, пытается подавить ухмылку, но Майки не уверен.

— Ты пришел сюда с Трэви Маккоем, — говорит Энди. — Он ходит на испанский и, кажется, историю. Фрэнк учит эти предметы?

— Да, — отвечает Пит одновременно с тем, как Майки говорит: — Кажется, да.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает Майки, и Пит в то же время интересуется: — Зачем тебе это?

— Мне не все равно, — произносит Пит, а Майки сообщает: — Он болеет.

— Я схожу за Трэви, — информирует их Энди и уходит, но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, добавляет: — И чтобы никто не был голым, когда я вернусь.

— В этом нет ничего такого, — произносит Пит, когда дверь захлопывается. — Трэвис видел меня голым очень много раз. И он пиздецки пьян, так что вряд ли что-то запомнит, — он соскальзывает с кровати, не пытаясь прикрыться полотенцем.

— Слушай, Пит, — говорит Майки и отходит назад. — Мне нужно…

— Я хочу трахнуть тебя, — говорит Пит. Его член твердый, так что это довольно очевидно. — Или наоборот, мне без разницы. Ты очень горячий. И ты мне нравишься. Нет, серьезно.

— Нет, серьезно? — переспрашивает Майки. Он засовывает руки в карманы. В левом есть немного мелочи, и он пытается сосчитать ее на ощупь. Там точно есть два четвертака и еще какие-то монетки, насчет которых он не уверен.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не лгу об этом, чтобы затащить тебя в постель, — Пит выглядел серьезно, но это не значит, что он сказал правду. Майки не мог понять, нравился ли он ему действительно, или Пит не придает этим словам их истинного значения. — Я хочу и, ну, просто поговорить с тобой.

На самом деле, это похоже на ложь, потому что Майки и сам так делал. Он не помнит, нравился ли ему действительно человек, когда он говорил ему об этом. Ему нужно спросить у Джерарда, говорил ли тот это когда-нибудь, и было ли это правдой. Хотя, нет, это бессмысленно, потому что Джерард никогда не стал бы врать об этом, даже если бы был мертвецки пьян. Особенно если бы был мертвецки пьян.

Майки не видел Джерарда с девушками с тех самых пор, как тот был в средней школе на втором курсе и встречался со странной и очень тихой девочкой в очках с очень толстыми стеклами. Она позвала Джерарда на свидание, и это все, что ему рассказывал Джерард, они сходили на два, а потом она вернулась к своему бывшему парню. Джерард был в ужасающей ярости и сжег ее портрет, нарисованный им. Это произошло до того, как Майки осознал весь смысл расставаний с кем-то, и тогда произошедшее казалось ему довольно смешным, но он все равно сидел вечером рядом с Джерардом и слушал, как тот рассуждает о том, что школа — это полный отстой, и что он хочет поскорее вырасти и свалить из этой дыры.

Майки было не настолько плохо в школе, но он понимал Джерарда. После окончания учебы он будет скучать только по Фрэнку.

Он спрашивает Пита: — После секса, да?

На мгновение он сомневается, сказал ли он то, что хотел, потому что Пит просто прищуривается, глядя на него. Но потом он начинает смеяться, и Майки тоже хихикает, а Пит говорит: — Ага, хорошо, разумеется.

Он подходит к Майки, прижимается к нему и сладко целует, хотя его все еще возбужденный член упирается в ногу Майки. Затем Пит отступает и произносит: — Ладно, думаю, мне стоит надеть что-нибудь. А что с Айеро?

Майки пожимает плечами, хотя Пит уже повернулся к нему спиной. — Он часто болеет. Наверное, пропустит пару дней или даже неделю. — Он редко пялился на задницы парней, по крайней мере, осознанно, и Пит, видимо, нажал на спрятанную в его голове кнопку «стань геем!», и теперь он стал замечать, что он обращает внимание на то… на что раньше не обращал внимания. Например, теперь он обращает внимание на то, какая у Пита круглая задница, и он хочет потрогать ее. — И я хотел узнать, сможет ли кто-нибудь узнать его домашнее задание и принести ему, ну, или я бы забрал его и отдал бы ему сам.

Пит натягивает джинсы прямо на голое тело. Может быть, у него просто совершенно нет нижнего белья. — Трэви бессмысленно просить о чем-то сегодня, чувак, — говорит он. Он наклоняется и начинает рыться в груде футболок. — Как я уже сказал, он пиздецки пьян.

— Итак, — начинает Майки, — ты думаешь…

Пит выпрямляется и поворачивается к нему. Он держит в руках ту же розовую футболку, которую носил прошлым вечером. — Не беспокойся об этом. Ублюдок не устоит перед Питом, — он корчит гримасу. — Ой.

— Пит быстро разговаривает и быстро движется, — говорит Майки.

— Итак, твой брат, — произносит Пит. Сначала Майки кажется, что он перенесся во времени и оказался в середине другого разговора. Но Пит все еще держит свою футболку, так что он, скорее всего, еще и быстро меняет темы. — Он не собирается простить тебя?

Майки пожимает плечами. — Все уладится. — Разумеется, так и будет. Другие варианты… Ну, он и представить себе не может какие-нибудь другие варианты. Но он не может вспомнить, когда Джерард еще смотрел на него таким взглядом. Ему нужно вернуться домой и попробовать сделать что-то. — Я пойду, — сообщает он.

Пит все еще не надел футболку. — Э-э. — Хорошо? — он немного хмурится. — Ага, ладно.

— Итак, — повторяет Майки.

Пит улыбается. — Я найду другое место для, ну, знаешь, нашего следующего тайного жаркого рандеву.

Майки кивает и улыбается. Ему кажется, что он одновременно находится сразу в двух местах. У него нет часов, так что он не знает, как долго он здесь пробыл. Улыбка Пита выглядит неуверенно, поэтому Майки снова улыбается и говорит: — Если что, ты знаешь, где я живу.

Он машет рукой, и это немного странно, но Пит просто машет ему в ответ.

Он оказывается уже почти за дверью, когда слышит слова Пита. — Прости, что испортил твои отношения с братом. Это отстой.

— Все в порядке, — произносит Майки. Он мог бы попытаться объяснить, как обстоит все дело, но это бы отняло много времени, и Пит бы все равно ничего не понял. — Это было мое решение.

Он снова машет рукой и уходит.

***

 

Солнце садится, пока он идет домой, и слабо дует ветер с озера, пахнущий водорослями и грязью. В несчастливые дни он пахнет как бумажный завод, работающий на другой стороне водоема. Ветер душный и жаркий, похожий на пар, который поднимается от кружки с горячим напитком, но Майки он все равно не нравится.

Он идет довольно торопливо и поэтому лишь в последний момент избегает корня на обманчиво гладкой тропинке, ведущей к дороге, и он хватается за дерево, которое оказывается не деревом, а каким-то деформированным кустарником, которое, естественно, не выдерживает веса Майки, и тот летит на землю, стукаясь зубами. Обычно подобные вещи происходят с Джерардом, а у Майки получается избегать странных инцидентов с растениями и всем прочим. Он думает, дело не в том, что он меньший недотепа, чем Джерард, а в том, что он медленнее, моложе и уже научен горьким опытом Джерарда. Он видел, как тот ударял себя молотком, приклеивался языком к флагштоку зимой, ломай ключицу, учась кататься на скейтборде, так что Майки знал, что можно ожидать от этого мира. Хотя когда ему было тринадцать, был один случай с миксером и раковиной, наполненной водой. Предохранители слетели, и кухня погрузилась в темноту, но его не тряхнуло током или еще что-нибудь, только Джерард схватил его за плечи и тряс, и этого было достаточно.

Он поднимается на ноги и стряхивает траву, песок и сосновые иголки со своей одежды и с волос. Между ним и дорогой еще довольно большой участок леса, так что свидетелей его конфуза не должно быть, но он все равно краснеет. И теперь его лодыжка и плечо болят.

Пока он хромает по двору, то замечает, что машины еще нет. Дома мама смотрит сериал по телевизору сквозь облака сигаретного дума, даже не здороваясь с ним, когда он заходит. В их комнате внизу темно. Он включает телевизор, пролистывает все каналы, а затем снова его выключает.

Он снова поднимается наверх. По пути он гладит голову чучела оленя, которое Джерард называет Кожаным лицом[3], потому что шкура оленя поедена молью и мех на его маленькой хрупкой мордочке уже поистерся. Фрэнк боится этого оленя. Это странно, потому что Фрэнк любит настоящее Кожаное лицо, и он смотрел «Техасскую резню бензопилой» один ночью, когда ему было тринадцать. Фрэнк постоянно повторяет, что он сделает татуировку Кожаного лица, когда убедит кого-нибудь набить ее ему. Майки уверен, что ему придется ждать до восемнадцати.

Из-за этого Майки вспоминает о татуировках Пита.

По телевизору идут «Дерзкие и красивые»[4]. Ридж уже похож на мумию. Мама пьет чай, в который добавлен бурбон, и она обычно пьет что-то крепче пива, только тогда, когда волнуется.

— Эй, мам, — зовет Майки. — Джерард не вернулся?

— Его телефон выключен, — отвечает она. Она закуривает еще одну сигарету и допивает до дна содержимое чашки, придерживая ее дрожащей рукой.

— Ты звонила родителям Фрэнка?

— Там автоответчик, — говорит она.

Учитывая все обстоятельства, причина этого понятна. — Они, должно быть, поехали в больницу.

— Она не так далеко, — мама ставит кассету на паузу. — Почему он уже не вернулся?

Причина этого тоже понятна, но Майки просто произносит: — Он, наверное, с родителями Фрэнка. Может быть, там его настоящий отец. Они не могут поругаться при Джи.

— Черт, конечно, — говорит мама и улыбается ему. — Я иногда так все преувеличиваю, Майки.

«По крайней мере, ты признаешь это», — думает Майки.

*

 

Он выходит наружу и садится на крылечке, слушая первый альбом Mansun[5]. Он не идет на качели, потому что тогда ему бы непременно захотелось бы покачаться, а они ржавые и скрипят так, словно они при смерти.

На улице очень приятно, ветер заставляет его волосы шевелиться и щекотать его лоб, а на где-то далеко на западе, в противоположной стороне от города, догорает закат. Рассветы обычно не так красивы, потому что город заполнен собственным грязным освещением. На западе расположены фермы и куча дорог. Когда он увеличивает звук, он даже перестает слышать шум машин.

Он потрясывает коленом в такт музыке, опуская подбородок и прикрывая глаза. Он собирался пойти в низ и играть в Grand Theft Auto до тех пор, пока его мозги не опухнут. Вместо этого он снимает очки и кладет их рядом на высохшую древесину. Крыльцо нужно покрасить, старая белая краска уже давно облупилась, а ступень стали полностью серыми. Всему дому нужен ремонт, но в их семье нет ни одного человека, который отличает один конец молотка от другого, а их отношения со строителями обычно заканчиваются слезами.

Он мычит мотив, стараясь делать это как можно тише, потому что он не готов совершить преступление и начать во все горло подпевать песне из наушников. Джерард делает так, конечно, но Майки прощает его за это, потому что это самая забавная вещь в мире, а Джерард все равно не обижается, когда над ним смеются. Майки помнит, как пару месяцев назад Фрэнк пытался заставить Джерарда остановиться, но это лишь привело к борьбе, в ходе которой Джерард ткнулся бедром на валяющийся карандаш. Майки даже никогда и не пытался что-то сказать Джерарду. Джерард делает то, что хочет.

Небо быстро темнеет, и без очков деревья похожи на пушистые облака. Из кухонного окна на крыльцо льется свет, но его недостаточно, чтобы осветить весь сад, поэтому видны лишь зеленые листья ближайших заросших и уродливых кустов роз, растущих вдоль гравийной дорожки. Остальные кусты такие же черные и размытые, как и деревья.

То, как свет заканчивается и не достигает остальных кустов, довольно пугающе. Разве свет не бесконечный? Он щурится и пытается найти границу света и тени, на листья просто зеленые в одном месте и черные в другом. Ему не хочется надевать очки обратно. И ему не хочется думать о том, как свет с кухни исчезает в паре метров от окна.

Он думает о рисунке себя и Фрэнка, где Джерард оборотень. Джерард обозначил свет как не закрашенные фигуры, границы которых заканчиваются там, где начинаются оправа от очков Майки и различные тени, в том числе и тень от трубы, падающая на переносицу Фрэнка и его скулы.

Внезапно к его ногам подлетает галька. Майки пытается подавить писк, который из-за этого получается еще более скрипучим и пронзительным. Тогда он прижимает руку ко рту.

Джерард подходит ближе, оказываясь в освещенной части, из-за его черных старых джинсов и еще более старой черной худи видно только его круглое бледное лицо с темными глазами, которое словно просто плавает в воздухе, как луна на темном небе. Потом он корчит лицо, и Майки не может разглядеть его выражения, но из-за этого действия Джерард больше не выглядит как монстр из загробной жизни.

Майки снимает наушники и надевает очки.

Он складывает руки на груди, а затем осознает, что Джерард тоже скрестил руки. Это своего рода битва скрещенных рук.

— Фрэнк снова в больнице, — голос Джерард немного хриплый. Наверняка он безостановочно курил на обратном пути, прикуривая одну сигарету от предыдущей, наплевав на все правила безопасности дорожного движения. Он бы не стал курить, пока они ехали в больницу, потому что Фрэнк был готов выкашлять свои легкие наружу и выглядел несчастно, и Джерард не мог покурить, когда они уже приехали, потому что он добровольно не вышел бы из здания больницы ни за что и сидел бы там до тех пор, пока его бы не выгнали. — Но он поправится, — добавляет он через какое-то время. — Они подлатают его, и он проведет там ночь

— Ладно, — отвечает Майки. — Хорошо.

— Я привез его сразу в больницу. Казалось, что он просто вывернется наизнанку от кашля. Доктора сказали, что все будет хорошо. Хотя Фрэнк все равно был не очень счастлив. И еще они узнали, что он курит, и рассказали его родителям, так что он был очень зол.

Он достает из кармана сигареты и зажигалку. Щелчок зажигалки ночью звучит громко, словно звук снятия пистолета с предохранителя.

— Он, должно быть, устал от таскания по больницам.

— Блять. Даже я уже устал от этого, а я знаю его всего лишь полтора года, — он молчит, делая затяжки и смотря, как вьется сигаретный дым, и отмахивается от комаров. Комары любят Джерарда и не обращают внимания на Майки, так что это, наверное, божья компенсация за отсутствие у Майки хоть капли художественного таланта.

— Кто-нибудь принесет ему домашнее задание, — произносит Майки.

— Да? — Джерард вскидывает голову и глядит на него. — Кто?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Майки. Становится совсем холодно, потому что солнце уже село, и начинает дуть ветер. Майки растирает руки, покрывшиеся гусиной кожей. Джерард все еще смотрит на него взглядом HMV****** собаки, слушающей фотографа. — Кто-то, кто учится с ним. Пит сказал, что он поспрашивает у ребят.

Джерард поджимает губы. На мгновение Майки думает, что он проглотил приманку, но это был бы не Джерард, если бы Майки удалось скормить ему это. Поэтому Джерард почесывает голову рукой, держащей сигарету, — дурная привычка, от которой он не собирается избавляться даже несмотря на то, что однажды он уже сжег свою челку дотла и получил ожог второй степени на лбу, прежде чем огонь удалось затушить, — и говорит: — Черт, Майки, — он звучит устало, не желая быть втянутым в спор.

Майки молчит. Он размышляет, будут ли они по-настоящему ругаться или просто бросаться громкими словами.

Но когда Джерард открывает рот, чтобы начать читать ему морали или еще что-то, Майки решает напасть первым. — Из-за чего ты вообще злишься? — спрашивает он.

Джерард моргает.

Майки произносит: — Если ты из-за того, что мы были в той комнате, то мы должны обсудить это. Сейчас самое время.

Джерард снова собирается сказать что-то, но Майки быстро и запинаясь добавляет: — Если это из-за Пита или из-за… всей этой гейской ерунды… э-э, мы обсудим и это.

Джерард накручивает прядь немытых волос вокруг пальца, а забытая сигарета все ближе и ближе приближается к его коже. Майки поднимается на ноги, спускается вниз, вырывает окурок из руки Джерард и бросает его на землю.

— Ой, — говорит Джерард. — Это не из-за гребаной гомосексуальности. Я же не конченный мудак.

— Я и не думал так, — Майки засовывает руки в карманы и поджимает плечи. — Просто говорю.

— Тебе холодно? — недоверчиво интересуется Джерард. — Ты тощий придурок, Майки.

Майки пожимает плечами. Джерард снимает худи и отдает ему. На нем футболка Майки с обложкой альбома Joy Division Unknown Pleasures, которая великовата Майки, но не Джерарду. Любовь Джерарда к обтягивающей одежде, должно быть, зародилась в колледже искусств, потому что до его учебы там он прятался в мешковатых толстовках и огромных джинсах, а после возвращения домой он начал воровать одежду Майки, растягивая вещи так, что Майки больше не мог их носить, а на Джерарде они смотрелись удивительно здорово. Тогда Майки начал покупать до невозможности обтягивающие футболки. Джерард вроде этого и не заметил, а Фрэнк смеялся до тех пор, пока не свалился с дивана, когда первый раз увидел Майки в футболке, подходящей по размеру игрушечной кукле.

Худи Джерарда сильно пахнет самим Джерардом, и этот запах слишком привычен, чтобы казаться ужасным. Майки надевает капюшон и исчезает за ним. — Странно, — говорит Джерард. Его бледные округлые руки даже не покрылись мурашками. — Сейчас где-то градусов тридцать.

— Подумай об этом, — говорит Майки из-под капюшона. Джерарду, скорее всего, не видно и его глаз. — Серьезно. Если бы ты поговорил с Еленой…

— Блять, — решительно обрывает его Джерард. — Ублюдок, — он достает еще одну сигарету и подкуривает ее.

— Нет, серьезно, Джи.

Джерард делает глубокие затяжки, глубокие и длинные, и выдыхает медленно. У него наверняка уже кружится голова. Они оба совершенно трезвы, что довольно необычно, и это самый подходящий момент для этого разговора.

Джерард прочищает горло и сплевывает на землю. Он делает это как-то очень изящно. — Фрэнк, знаешь, непрерывно кашлял, а потом пришел его отец, его настоящий отец, — быстро рассказывает он. — Они ругались в коридоре, а я сидел с Фрэнком и ждал, а он все кашлял и кашлял, и когда между его кашляньем была двухсекундная пауза, он сказал мне, что я должен поговорить с тобой и мы должны помириться, потому что это странно, когда мы злимся друг на друга.

— Он прав, — говорит Майки.

— Фрэнк типа… — он взмахивает рукой, и его кисть описывает в воздухе что-то смутно похожее на восьмерку. Может быть, он имеет в виду, что Фрэнк бесконечен. — Ну, ты знаешь, что он думает. Ему нравится, только когда люди злятся из-за вещей, которые действительно этого заслуживают.

— Ага, — отвечает Майки. Фрэнку действительно нравится это.

— Или, может, он просто хочет, чтобы мы помирились, чтобы чаще устраивать глупые марафоны Твин Пикс, — Джерард ухмыляется. Хотя его ухмылка быстро исчезает, и он докуривает сигарету, тушит ее ботинком и поднимает окурок. — Это и не из-за Пита. Мне будет все равно, если ты будешь трахаться со всей футбольной командой, и я поддержу тебя, если они будут дерьмово относиться к тебе. А если я буду пьян, то и побью их.

Майки начинает согреваться, и ему даже становится жарко. — Хватит обещать побить кого-то, — говорит он. — Не хочу везти и тебя в больницу. Ну, и знаешь, я не умею водить.

Джерард внезапно смеется и обнимает Майки, и его волосы лезут в глаза и нос Майки. Джерард сопит в шею Майки и бормочет: — Просто будь осторожен, Майки. — Его ладони сжимают ткань худи.

— Я осторожен, — отвечает Майки прямо в ухо Джерарда.

Из-за дыхания Джерарда кожа на его горле становится влажной. — Нет-нет, я имею в виду… не с Питом, потому что он… То есть, Пит просто один чувак, и он… Ладно, с Питом тоже. Но и со всем остальным. Ты даже не представляешь, как все может быть ужасно. Знаешь? Ебаный мир просто… Иногда мне кажется, что везде чернота.

А Майки кажется, что логичнее излагает свои мысли, когда он пьян.

— Я устал быть таким трусом, — очень тихо мямлит Джерард.

Ты должен переехать из подвала, — говорит Майки. Если они будут и дальше стоять и обниматься, то он тоже заплачет. Джерард уже сдался, конечно.

— Я знаю.

— Наверх.

— Я знаю. — Джерард немного перемещается, прижимаясь к Майки. Он не умеет находиться в неподвижном состоянии на долгое время, если он не спит. А спит он как убитый до тех пор, пока не просыпается от собственного крика. — Я думаю, я не хочу выгонять ее оттуда.

Он выпускает Майки из объятий, отходит и яростно чешет голову, дергая плечами и перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. Он потирает зажившие шрамы на правой руке.

— Мы не… выгоняем ее оттуда, — осторожно произносит Майки.

— Ладно, — говорит Джерард. Его лицо мокрое, и он неловко вытирает его. — Я знаю. Нам надо покончить с этим. Нам надо двигаться дальше. И мы переедем.

Майки старательно пытается удержаться от смешка, потому что не понимает, было ли это сказано с сарказмом. Джерард может говорить глупо звучащие вещи совершенно серьезно.

— Мама будет рада, — сообщает Майки. — Она переживала. Ну, она и сейчас переживает. Нужно думать об этом.

Он поворачивается к двери, но Джерард не сдвигается с места. Поэтому Майки ждет.

— Я, блять, плачу, — говорит Джерард и снова трет глаза.

— О, да ладно. — Его глаза начинает жечь от подступающих слез, но он думает, что все в порядке.

— Я скучаю по ней, — каждый раз, когда Джерард произносит эти слова, его голос звучит удивленно.

Майки старается смотреть на черно-зеленые кусты роз, а не на Джерарда, но, конечно, это не очень помогает. — Да, я тоже, — говорит он и понимает, что повторяет эти слова тоже всегда одинаковым тоном. Он чувствует усталость, говоря это. Он чувствует усталость, думая об этом. О том, что он скучает по кому-то, кто ушел. Скучает каждый день. Он думает, что если бы он потерял кого-нибудь другого… Он даже не представляет, что было бы, если бы он потерял Джерарда — ну, только сейчас. Он не хочет даже думать о том, как сильно он бы скучал по нему. — Ты тоже устал от этого? — спрашивает он.

— Очень устал, — отвечает Джерард и опять обнимает его, и его слезы капают на шею Майки. — Я люблю тебя, Майки.

— Я знаю, — говорит Майки. Разговор вышел на благоприятную почву. — Я тоже люблю тебя. Ты ведь понимаешь, что мама сидит там, пьет чай и смотрит сериалы?

— Ой, дерьмо, — они перестают обниматься, Джерард коротко сжимает руку Майки и отходит.

— Не наступи на мой плеер, — предупреждает Майки, но уже поздно. Плеер отлетает куда-то в гортензию.

Джерард улыбается ему своей «ой?» улыбкой.

Майки пожимает плечами. — Просто иди и успокой маму.

После того как Джерард уходит внутрь, оставляя обе створки двери открытыми, словно приглашая внутрь комаров, Майки выуживает плеер из грустного и увядающего растения. Плеер все еще цел и воспроизводит музыку. Он думает о том, чтобы посидеть на крыльце еще немного, пока все не успокоятся, и решить, нужно ли ему надеть что-нибудь супер-обтягивающее, на случай если появится Пит, если это будет стоить тех взглядов от пожилых дам, которые ему придется выдерживать. Но вместо этого он просто идет за Джерардом в дом и аккуратно закрывает двери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Для тех, кто в танке (для меня). Это типа этот Трэвис — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BA%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B9,_%D0%A2%D1%80%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8
> 
> [2] Мидол — это лекарство, избавляющее от спазмов и применяющееся при менструациях и предменструальном синдроме (ПМС). Но изначально им лечили и от головной боли в том числе. В общем, шутка Энди — пример вариации на тему «мамку твою ебал».
> 
> [3] Кожаное лицо — персонаж фильма «Техасская резня бензопилой».
> 
> [4] «Дерзкие и красивые» — американская дневная телевизионная мыльная опера, транслируемая на канале CBS с 23 марта 1987 года по настоящее время (господи, там уже 6797 серий, бедные люди).
> 
> [5] Mansun — английская альтернативная рок-группа, сформированная в Честере в 1995, но уже прекратившая свое существование.
> 
> [6] His Master’s Voice (сокр. HMV, букв. «Голос его хозяина») — торговая марка, на которой изображена собака, слушающая граммофон. Уже больше ста лет использовалась и продолжает использоваться в музыкальном бизнесе. Считается одной из самой известных торговых марок в мире. Основой для неё послужила одноимённая картина английского художника Фрэнсиса Барро, на которой тот изобразил свою собаку по кличке Ниппер.
> 
> Ссылка на статью из Википедии, где можно посмотреть на эту картину: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/His_Master%E2%80%99s_Voice

**Author's Note:**

> [1] 25-летний Кимвир Джилл, расстрелявший 20 студентов колледжа Доусона 13 сентября 2006 года, являлся фанатом Megadeth и в день инцидента в своем профиле на VampireFreaks.com упомянул песню «À Tout le Monde».
> 
> [2] Q — британский музыкальный журнал-ежемесячник. В противовес популярной музыкальной прессе журнал был адресован прежде всего меломанам среднего и старшего возраста и сделан был по образцу раннего Rolling Stone.
> 
> [3] Гитлерюuенд — молодёжная организация НСДАП. Членами союза были только юноши, для девушек существовал отдельный союз — «Союз немецких девушек». Запрещена в 1945 году в процессе денацификации.
> 
> [4] Кровь и калеки — две известные преступные группировки, противостоящие друг другу.


End file.
